I'm Trying To Change
by AdsyTheKlainer
Summary: Blaine is the new 'bad boy' at Mckinley but is trying to change his ways but will it be enough for he and Kurt to date each other or is he already too far gone?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1-I'm Trying to change.

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm back with a new fanfic. I was inspired to write this fic because of a picture I saw on tumblr so I hope you enjoy. And I promise to definitely update a lot more often than last time. Hope you enjooyyy **

It was the first day of Kurt's senior year at William Mckingley High School and he was definitely ready to graduate before the day had even started. Kurt didn't mind school since Karofsky got kicked out but it was still draining to pick out outfits every day to impress everyone.

He was currently at his locker speaking with Rachel about how boring his summer was since he never met anyone new, which was his summer goal. Mercedes didn't really speak to them as much since she started dating Sam but they were still best friends.

"So you never met anyone then?" Rachel asked as she continued to look in her mirror which was placed inside her locker.

Kurt sighed as he fixed his shirt, just in case he got lucky, and shook his head "Nope. I looked great as well"

"Of course you did, you always look good," She laughed as she finished up with her hair and closed her locker door before the bell rang.

"I'm really not in the mood for homeroom with Mr Davison," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes, closing his locker too.

"Oh come on! He's not that bad Kurt," she said as she linked his arm and walked to their homeroom class.

"Says the one with the major crush on him," Kurt laughed.

Rachel blushed a deep shade of red the moment Kurt said that and she ducked her head, knowing he was right but really didn't want to admit that.

"Shut up, I do not!" She bluffed as they walked into their class and both waved to Mr Davison who simply nodded his head which made Rachel die inside. Kurt noticed but kept his comments to his self as they took their seats.

The second bell rang indicating that class should be starting. All conversations stopped as Mr Davison took the centre of the class and started talking about his expectations of the class for this year. Mr Davidson was about a 35 year old man; he wore glasses and had long black hair that he gelled to the side with a very distinctive side parting.

Within 5 minutes, everyone zoned out due to sheer boredom when they were all shaken out of their own personal daydreams when the door burst open causing a few books to fall out of the book shelf.

Everyone's eyes flew to the door which is where a slightly below average height boy was resting against the door frame. He had curly hair that was unruly but still looked neat; he had these bright green/hazel eyes that even people in the back of the class could see. He wore your average 'bad boy' kind of clothing with the coloured V-neck with the leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black biker boots. Although the outfit was simple, Kurt had to admit he looked good.

"I'm assuming you're our new student?" Mr Davidson asked as he looked Blaine up and down with disgust.

"That's me," He grinned, "Blaine Anderson"

"Well _Mr Anderson, _you're late but since this is the first day of school, you will not have a detention but I don't expect to see you late here again."

Blaine looked un-interested from the moment Mr Davidson started speaking "whatever," he simply shrugged and made his way to an empty seat at the back which was the only available one but was next to Kurt.

Everyone watched Blaine as he walked to his seat. He was like the cliché bad guy in those terrible movies about High school where no one dared to look at him apart from Kurt.

Kurt had his gaze literally stuck on Blaine from the moment he walked in. Kurt raked in all his tiny details from his small amount of stubble right down to his eyebrow piercing and his lip piercing. Once Blaine took his seat next to Kurt, he looked back to the front to try keep his mind off of Blaine.

After the interruption, Mr Davidson carried on with his lecture on how this year is their most important year of their lives and like before, everyone zoned out and started making plans of what was going to happen at lunch.

Kurt started to doodle some designs in his notebook when he got disturbed by a small voice. He ignored it at first and carried on, when he heard it again. The voice was deep and husky; if not the sexiest thing Kurt has probably ever heard.

"Uh hey, I'm new here and I kinda need some help walking around the school," Blaine whispered from his seat. Much to Kurt's surprise, this Blaine character actually had some manners.

"Oh um y-yeah sure," Kurt stammered out.

"Thanks beautiful," he winked before sitting back and there was that arrogance Kurt was waiting for but it didn't stop him from blushing the colour of a tomato.

Blaine saw the affect he had on Kurt and just simply grinned to himself before going back to listening to what Mr Davidson had to say.

After the very brief conversation between Blaine and Kurt, the bell rang and it was time for first class. Everyone got out their seats and flew out of the classroom apart from Blaine, Kurt and Rachel who just slowly doodled out of the class and made their way to the hallway.

"Um, so what class do you have?" Kurt asked nervously.

"AP Chemistry," Blaine said casually.

"Me too," Kurt smiled. Rachel watched the two of them carefully and decided to quickly chip in so she could head to next lesson.

"Well, I have drama class so um I'll see you at lunch Kurt," she quickly kissed his cheek before she skipped off. She wanted to say goodbye to Blaine but didn't know where she stood with him.

"So babe, you ready to go to class?" Blaine asked as he adjusted his backpack.

"Sure, just follow me," Kurt smiled softly as they started walking down the hallway. It was a quiet walk but it wasn't awkward. They walked close to each other, so much so their hands brushed slightly which caused Blaine to pull back instantly which sort of offended Kurt but he tried not to let it.

"We're here," Kurt said as they both walked into class. Kurt introduced Blaine to the teacher and explained that he was a new student. The teacher just shrugged them off and gave them their lesson plan for the year.

Blaine and Kurt took their seats at the back of the class together which made them lab partners for the year. Once the classroom was filled with all the students, the chemistry teacher explained what the first experiment of the semester was. It was simple enough to understand so the whole class got to work.

"Do you know what to do?" Kurt asked as he started preparing the acids in the different beakers.

"Of course," Blaine smiled. His smile was warm and inviting despite the lip piercing at the corner but it was still heart melting for Kurt to look at yet sexy.

"So Blaine, what brings you to Ohio?" Kurt asked to try and break the ice between them both. He didn't think it was a question that over stepped the line but it clearly did by the reaction Blaine gave.

"What has that got to do with you?" he asked with a harsh tone as he continued with the experiment as if it was nothing.

Kurt flinched slightly at Blaine's reaction but spoke anyways. "Oh, I was just tryna um you know, break the ice. Sorry," Kurt apologised and looked down feeling stupid.

Blaine sighed because he didn't mean to snap like that but he hated when people asked about his past life, "Look, sorry for snapping like that but I just don't like talking about things that have happened in the past. Understand?"

"Yeah, sorry again," Kurt muttered but appreciated the apology because it sounded sincere.

"Don't be. I just don't talk about that." He said bluntly and continued.

Although Blaine just snapped at him like that, Kurt still feels weirdly attracted to him. He didn't know why but the whole 'bad boy' kind of thing **really** seemed to work for him but when a guy is that hot no way could he play for Kurt's team. Kurt was going to ask.

"I know you just said you don't talk about your past and that but this is just a burning question for me and I kinda wanna know the answer. Are you gay?" Kurt asked with some confidence he didn't really expect to have.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's question. He must have been waiting for it.

"Boys and girls," he simply said. "But boys do it for me way more. I'm assuming you're gay."

"Huh. Good to know and yeah it's kinda obvious," Kurt grinned.

Blaine nodded before spoke again "You know, you're absolutely beautiful," Blaine said coyly, inching closer and closer to Kurt.

Kurt could feel his heart beat increasing each step Blaine took towards him and just hoped he couldn't hear it. Kurt gulped to remove the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat so he could form a coherent sentence.

"O-oh, um thanks s-so are you," He stammered out.

"Thanks. I get that a lot," Blaine smiled. There it was again, that beautiful smile was back which could easily make butter melt.

They carried on speaking with each other, just having general chat about what they should be doing in the lesson. There is definitely some sort of connection between the boys, whether it was a romantic relationship or a platonic relationship, there was a spark. Blaine was quiet a funny boy and could always make Kurt laugh, a sound that is simply angelic but before they both knew it, the bell rang. Both boys were disappointed that the lesson had to end but all good things had to come to an end right?

Blaine and Kurt started to pack up their things into their bags before walking out of class when Blaine stopped him.

"I don't usually ask for this kind of thing since everyone asks me first but here goes anyways. What are you doing for lunch? Mind if I sit with you?" Blaine asked and if Kurt was to be mistaken, Blaine looked as if he was actually nervous.

"Oh yeah sure, that'd be great," Kurt smiled as he watched a few people walk past and give Blaine a funny look.

"Cool. Don't be flattered by this. You're a cool guy so yeah," he shrugged, trying to keep up his bad boy persona.

Kurt chuckled at this and nodded, "yeah yeah, I'll be with Rachel, the brunette from before?"

Blaine nodded in response and just fixed his bag on his back. The idea Blaine could actually be making friends was foreign to him. He hadn't really had friends in a long time so for it to be happening now was a new feeling to him.

"Well I have um English now so I'll see you at lunch or do you need some help getting to your next class?" Kurt asked with his beautiful blue eyes beaming at Blaine.

"Nah I'll be fine. See you at lunch," Blaine smiled as he waved, making his way to the next lesson. Kurt watched Blaine go; even the back of him was beautiful. He waited for him to go around the corner before quickly making his way to his English class because now he couldn't wait for lunch.

**Klainnee**

It was now lunchtime at Mickinley and the cafeteria was filled despite the terrible food. Kurt was at a table with Rachel and the rest of the glee club although everyone was involved in their own conversation not really paying attention to each other.

"You _so_ like him Kurt oh my god," Rachel said as she tucked into her salad.

"I just met him Rach, I can't like him when I just met him. He's attractive as hell yeah but I don't _like_ him," Kurt shrugged.

"Oh rubbish! You so like him and it's ridiculously obvious! You keep looking at the door just waiting for him to show up," Rachel smiled. Okay, Rachel was right there but he didn't want to admit that to her, no way.

"Well do you blame me? He's like a fricking Greek God," Kurt said as he drank some of his apple juice not noticing Blaine walk in to hear his comment.

"So I'm like a Greek God huh? That's a new one."

The look on Kurt's face was absolutely horrified. He looked at Rachel to try and dig him out of the hole he had created for himself but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh um Blaine, you made it," Kurt said, blushing deeply.

"Yup," He smiled as he took a seat next to Kurt.

"Hey Blaine! I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel waved enthusiastically. Blaine simply raised his eyebrows in response and tucked into his lunch.

"So um Blaine, how were the rest of your lessons today then?" Kurt asked, trying to forget about Blaine hearing his comment.

"Same old same old," he shrugged. "Nothing special." Kurt nodded since he knew exactly how Blaine he was feeling.

"So Blaine, how do you like Ohio?" Rachel asked, trying to chip into the conversation so she wasn't too left out.

"It's alright. Don't really like it here but it is what is. It's better than what I've seen before" he shrugged and took a bite of the hamburger.

"Oh, well I'm sure if you see the right parts you'll love it," She said with a little squeal. Blaine just smiled and continued eating.

Rachel and Kurt carried on talking about different fashion items and about how they needed to go shopping sometime soon for their fall collection. Blaine sat there eating his lunch just listening to their conversation but not wanting to butt in.

"Blaine! Would you like to come shopping with me and Kurt this weekend? We need to get some clothes for our fall collection," Rachel asked excitedly because she was all about making new friends. Kurt gave her a look of 'are you a complete idiot' hoping Blaine wouldn't see which he didn't.

Blaine scoffed and drank his drink, "As much as I'd love to go shopping with the pretty little gay boy and his annoying best friend, I'm good."

Kurt was in shock at that answer Blaine gave. Kurt knew he had an arrogant streak in him but that was just completely out of order.

"We didn't want you to come anyways. You clearly have no fashion sense," Kurt said with snark as he took his lunch tray and went to go dump it away, not wanting to get upset by what Blaine just said.

"Way to go _Blaine_," Rachel said and stormed off into the same direction as Kurt. Blaine felt a little bad for what he just said but this whole friends wasn't normal so he had to put up his wall so no one could get in to hurt him. That'd happened already.

"You okay babe?" Rachel asked as she went over to the dumpster where Kurt decided to stay.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've heard worse to be honest," Kurt shrugged.

"Don't worry about him K. He's stupid for saying that, he's clearly not worth it," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know. I just thought we had like a teeny spark in chemistry today but clearly not. I'm glad I found that out now before I started to like him more," Kurt sighed sadly.

"We'll find you a boyfriend don't worry," Rachel smiled and nudged him on the arm softly.

"Hopefully," Kurt smiled but it faded almost instantly when he saw Blaine making his way over. Once Blaine reached Kurt and Rachel, he stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Can we help you?" Rachel asked a little coldly compared to before.

"I uh, um wanted to apologise for the comment I just made. It was kinda inappropriate and just wanted to say sorry," He said awkwardly, not looking either one of them in the eye.

"It's okay, I've heard worst," Kurt simply shrugged.

Blaine looked confused by this statement and just nodded "Okay. Well I just wanted to apologise. I'll see you guys around I guess," he said and left the two of them. Both Rachel and Kurt watched Blaine walk out of the cafeteria before looking at each other.

"Did he just _apologise?_" Rachel asked in shock.

"Looks like he did," Kurt said, just as in shock as Rachel.

"That wasn't expected like at all," she said

"Nope, but I guess people can change right?" Kurt said. Just as Rachel was about to reply, the school bell rang which meant it was time for the last class of the day.

"What do you have?" Kurt asked as they made their way out.

"Sociology," she groaned.

"Why would you pick that?" Kurt laughed.

"Don't even start. I know what a mistake that was," Rachel said with a small roll of her eyes.

"Well I have fashion so I'll see you after school? We can go out to eat since the food in that cafeteria was just disgusting," Kurt smiled.

"Sure, wait for me out in the parking lot," Rachel smiled as she kissed his cheek quickly and skipped off to her sociology class.

Once the small exchange between them happened, Kurt made his way to his fashion class. As he was walking to the second building he was thinking about what had happened in chemistry earlier that day. There was definitely a connection between the two. It was different but there was something there.

Although Blaine had made a few rude comments here and there, it didn't change the fact that Blaine was an incredibly attractive boy. There was a sort of mystery about him since no one really knew much about where he came from or why he was here and Kurt liked that. It was nice to have some secrets about yourself.

Kurt finally reached his fashion class so his train of thought had to stop but he had a lot of time to think about Blaine when he got home. He took his seat and he was ready for lesson time.

**Klaineee**

The end of the day finally arrived. Kurt packed up his portfolio and made his way to the parking lot to wait for Rachel. He waited for a little while until she finally turned up with a happy grin on her face. As always.

"You ready K-monkey?" Rachel asked

"Yup, I've been waiting for like 10 minutes," Kurt said.

"Sorry, I had to ask about my assignment," She said.

"No worries but let's get going, it's really cold," Kurt smiled as he got into the driver's side of his Mustang. Rachel got into the passenger's side and buckled up her seat belt. Just as Kurt turned on the engine, Blaine came out of the school looking gorgeous as ever.

Kurt watched Blaine make his way to his motorbike. This Kurt made him smile to himself because how cliché is it for the 'bad boy' to have a motorbike.

"Um Kurt, why aren't you driving?" Rachel asked.

When Rachel spoke, Kurt was taken out of his little trance. "What? Oh um yeah, let's get going." Rachel found Kurt's behaviour weird but ignored it. Kurt started driving out of the parking lot which leads him to drive past the bike stands causing Blaine and Kurt to have a quick interaction with each other.

Blaine gave Kurt a genuine heart-warming smile that was filled with regret for what he said before. Kurt returned the smile with his bright blue eyes shining even through the car window. Although that interaction was for like 3 seconds it made both of their days seem better and making them both anticipate what was to happen tomorrow.

**A/N And done (: What do you guys think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying-2

The next day arrived a lot quicker than Kurt or Blaine had expected but both boys were happy it did. Even with the small altercation yesterday, Kurt was ready to turn a cheek and start the day a fresh.

Kurt woke up 20 minutes earlier than he usually did to make sure his outfit was absolute perfection although it is all the time. He checked himself in the mirror a few times and damn, he if was someone else he'd want to make out with himself which is kinda creepy but he didn't care.

Rachel wouldn't meet Kurt at his locker this morning since she had drama rehearsals so he was going in alone. For some reason he hoped Blaine would find him so they could have some more of that connection thing.

Once he was ready he made his way to school with 20 minutes to spare so he made his way to the library and picked out a random book before sitting in the corner and got started. It was Wuthering Heights, a classic love story and Kurt was all for romance.

After the first chapter, Kurt was engulfed with the story so much so he didn't notice that familiar husky voice from yesterday.

"Mind if I sit there?" that same voice asked.

Kurt's eyes shot up from his book and met those hazel/green eyes from yesterday although they didn't have that same sparkle as yesterday. They looked red and blood shot which instantly concerned Kurt.

"Oh um no, seat's all yours," Kurt smiled as moved his bag to let Blaine take a seat. As soon as Blaine took his seat, Kurt could smell something. He didn't smell like he did yesterday, fresh cologne and mint gum, this smelt like something different.

"Something up? Do I smell?" Blaine tried to joke but discretely smelt his armpits just to be on the safe side.

Kurt carried on sniffing until he knew what that smell was and it shouldn't have surprised him but it did for some reason.

"Weed, you smell of weed," Kurt said once he figured it out. Blaine chuckled a little and played with the hair on the back of his neck, still clearly a little out of it.

"Yeah, my bad" Blaine simply said.

"Why would you smoke that stuff? It does crap to your head," Kurt said.

"Why do you care?" Blaine asked.

That was a good question. Why did Kurt care, it was Blaine's life and he had nothing to do with it so he shouldn't care but he did but he couldn't let Blaine know that.

"I don't. It's just that you're going to smell of it all day and I don't like the smell," Kurt easily lied.

"If you say so," Blaine smiled. Kurt had nothing else to say and so went back to reading his book. It went quiet again as Kurt continued to read and Blaine watched him, taking in little features of his body, like how he had little freckles peppered all over his face and how he had extremely long eyelashes and plump pink lips that he suddenly had the urge to kiss. Kurt felt Blaine staring at him and so decided to pipe up.

"Um you're staring. Why?" Kurt simply asked.

"What? No I wasn't staring, course not," Blaine lied just like Kurt did and looked around.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt smiled. They had this weird banter that went on and in all honesty, it was nice to have that with someone. It went quiet again and they just watched each other for a little bit until Blaine spoke up again.

"I hope this smoking thing doesn't like affect us?" Blaine asked nervously because he did start wondering that it would.

Kurt smiled even wider when Blaine said 'us' but kept his cool and continued with his sentence. "Why should it? I don't like it but who am I to tell you what to do," Kurt said because that was true.

"Okay, cool," Blaine said because he was happy he had kept a friend.

"Cool," Kurt smiled.

"So um I was kinda thinking. Do you um wanna come round to my house after school to work on the chemistry experiment since we are lab partners and all," Blaine asked with a slight hint of nerves again.

Kurt was taken off guard by the invitation but quickly accepted before Blaine changed his mind again because who knows, that could be at any time. "Y-yeah, yeah, that'd be awesome. This is you talking right and not the drugs?"

Blaine laughed at the comment and smiled, "Yeah it's me. That stuff is practically worn off"

"Good, I don't think I'd want to see you high anyways," Kurt said.

"Then I won't do it around you then," Blaine said and he actually sounded honest.

"Look at you making conditions already," Kurt winked and damn that shit was sexy, Blaine thought to himself but instead of making that obvious, he cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"The bell's about to ring so do you wanna head to class?" Blaine asked.

"We have chemistry first?" Kurt asked in confusion since he hadn't looked at his timetable yet this morning.

"Uh yeah, that's why I asked if you wanted to go to class," Blaine said with a small smile.

"Sure, let's get going then," Kurt said as he book marked his page and put his book away before standing. Blaine stood up too, he was a little shorter than Kurt but the whole height difference thing was cute.

They walked out of the library, into the hallway and that's when the bell rang. The library was close to their chemistry lab so they were the first ones in there. They took their seats at the back and got out all they needed and waited for everyone else to come in.

"So what do you like to do?" Blaine randomly asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked since Blaine never really started their conversations.

"Like hobbies. What hobbies do you like to do?" Blaine explained a little clearer.

"Oh right. Well I like to draw fashion designs, I love Broadway musicals, I like to sing and I'm in the glee club," Kurt said.

Blaine scoffed at the mention of glee club before he spoke again, "Glee club? Really? I bet that's full of a bunch of nerds and losers," Blaine laughed

"Everyone thinks that but that isn't the case. We have footballers and cheerleaders in it so we aren't that bad." Kurt defended

"Yeah yeah, if you say so," Blaine shrugged.

"Well since you know my hobbies, tell me some of yours all though I know one of them is to smoke weed," Kurt joked.

"It's not a hobby, I just do it." Blaine said before he thought about the hobbies he liked to do. "I like to sing too, I play guitar and piano, umm that's all I can think of to be honest," Blaine said nonchalantly

Kurt was taken by surprise when Blaine said he liked to sing. He tried not to judge people but Blaine did not seem like the kind of guy who liked to sing.

"You sing?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound so surprised.

"I know, I know it's a shock but yeah I do, nothing like your gay show tunes but yeah," Blaine said. Kurt didn't get offended but the "gay show tunes" comment because that's just how they were with each other.

"That's cool, maybe you should think about joining glee club, we could use a new member," Kurt said but he knew it was a long shot.

Blaine literally burst out laughing and shook his head, "I know I'm the new kid and all but I am not joining the glee club to make my status even lower than it already is," Blaine laughed again.

"It was worth a shot," Kurt smiled. Their chemistry teacher finally walked in. He didn't say much so the class got back to working on their projects.

"Mind if join you at lunch again?" Blaine asked because it was nice to be around someone that actually liked him although he thinks Rachel is still mad at him for calling her annoying.

"Not at all. Rachel won't be with us so it's just us that okay?" Kurt asked just in case Blaine had a problem with the two of them being alone.

"That's more than okay, she's annoying so it'll be nice to just be with you," Blaine smiled. He didn't regret what he just said and smiled.

"It would be," Kurt smiled softly. It went quiet again and they just held gazes again before Blaine spoke and tore his eyes away.

"So this experiment, let's get started." Blaine said as Kurt nodded. They both reached for the sodium chloride at the same time making their hands brush against each other. This time Blaine didn't pull away so quickly and just let their hands linger until they both pulled away.

Blaine's hands were oddly soft considering he played the guitar. Maybe he moisturised but then again that would probably be too 'gay' for Blaine. When they both pulled away, Blaine thought to himself that Kurt's hands were incredibly soft.

He must clearly moisturise because no way was his hands naturally that soft. Blaine started to wonder which other parts of Kurt's body were soft, his hair looked amazing, his beautiful pale skin looked as soft as clouds and his lips, god his lips looked perfect.

"Your hands are really soft," Kurt said with a small blush.

"Thanks, Nivea moisturising cream does wonders," Blaine chuckled. Now that definitely caught Kurt by surprise and it must have been evident on his face. "Surprised?"

"Yeah, I mean not like that. I just meant that I didn't think you'd take notice of what type of cream you use," Kurt mumbled out to try and justify himself.

"It's okay Kurt, I knew what you meant," Blaine reassured.

"Okay, that's awesome," Kurt nodded nervously.

They continued with their work. Although they just met yesterday, it felt like they've known each other for years. Kurt was clearly starting to develop feelings for Blaine and if Kurt was wrong, he could sense that Blaine might be starting to feel something for Kurt. It was early days yet but something was brewing.

Class ended and both boys were reluctant to leave. They made their way out of the classroom and just stood in the hallway.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Kurt asked.

"I'll see you at lunch. Bye babe," Blaine winked before spinning on his heel and walking to his next class.

Hearing Blaine call him that did wonders to his body. As soon as the word slipped out of his mouth Kurt's heart beat increased drastically. He watched Blaine go before walking to physics with the biggest grin on his face.

**Klaine**

Lunchtime came around quickly and both boys quickly made their way to the cafeteria. Kurt arrived first and already had his lunch. Today was spaghetti bolognaise and everyone knew that was the deadliest food to wear on a date.

Kurt tucked into his food and tried his best not to get any down him as he waited for Blaine. Blaine arrived about 5 minutes after Kurt did and flopped down in the seat opposite him. They were on a table alone so it definitely seemed like a date.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was pulled up for my piercings," Blaine shrugged.

"That's okay. I think your piercings look good," Kurt quickly said and continued to eat carefully.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, "I have so many more."

"You do? Where?" Kurt asked because he'd only ever noticed the eyebrow and the lip ones.

Blaine stuck his tongue out and there was a double sided, silver tongue piercing and that totally took Kurt by surprise.

"Oh wow, how did I not notice that yesterday?" Kurt asked in shock

"Didn't wear it," Blaine simply said.

"Oh right. So where are your other ones?" Kurt asked in curiosity because he couldn't see any other ones.

"Hip piercings. If you're lucky, you'll get to see those," Blaine winked. Kurt didn't pick up what Blaine was implying but when he did; his face heated up and drained to the colour of a fire truck. As usual, Blaine chuckled and took a bite out of his apple.

Kurt continued to eat his meal and got a small splash of sauce on the corner of his mouth which he didn't notice and carried on eating. When Blaine looked at Kurt again he saw the sauce and simply smiled.

"You got umm," Blaine smiled and learned across the table to wipe the sauce off of the corner of his mouth. Kurt looked down at Blaine's thumb and smiled before looking up and meeting Blaine's eyes. They held their gaze for a little bit. Blaine didn't know what came over him because next thing he knew he closed the gap between them by pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt was taken by surprise, but immediately kissed back. There was no tongue involved but something about that kiss was simply magical. Blaine pulled back and sat back in his seat, leaving Kurt utterly gobsmacked.

"Uh w-what was that for?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged and took another small bite before he replied, "I couldn't contain myself, your lips looked so good so I kissed them."

"Y-you're a good kisser," Kurt said sheepishly.

"Thanks, so are you," Blaine smiled. Kurt was at a complete loss of words, he literally had no idea what to say. He wanted to ask where they stood with each other now but he didn't want Blaine to say something stupid and ruin the moment so he kept his mouth shut.

"Something on your mind" Blaine asked because it looked as if Kurt was in deep thought.

"No, I was just re-thinking what just happened. You just kissed me," Kurt said as if he couldn't believe it just happened which he didn't really.

"I did kiss you. Did you not want me too?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Of course, I just didn't think you liked me that much," Kurt said as he started blushing.

"I do. You're hot, you're funny so why wouldn't I?" Blaine shrugged.

"I dunno, didn't think I was your type," Kurt simply said.

"Don't really have a type. If you're good looking and we get on, what's the problem," Blaine said.

Kurt just smiled and continued eating. After the kiss, it seemed as if something had changed between them. They still had that banter and made fun of each other but there was just something completely different.

It was now 2 in the afternoon so it meant that it was time for last period. Blaine and Kurt had separate classes and just wanted them over with so they could go to Blaine's home. They walked out of the cafeteria and said their goodbyes which ended with a small peck on the lips from Blaine before they went their separate ways.

**Klaine**

The end of the day approached fast which meant it was time for Blaine and Kurt to go 'study' around Blaine's house. Kurt was so excited about going to Blaine's house, so much so he literally flew out of the school and waited for Blaine at his car. Blaine soon arrived at Kurt's car and quickly sorted himself out.

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, come on then but what about your motorbike?" Kurt asked.

"Didn't bring it, something's messed up with it," Blaine shrugged.

"You could bring it to my dad's garage if you'd liked. I'm sure he'd give you a discount," Kurt smiled.

"That's nice of him," Blaine said and got into Kurt's car. Kurt got into the car too and got the engine started and took off.

"So where do you live Blaine?" Kurt asked since he needed directions.

"Just keep going straight and I'll tell you when to turn," Blaine said.

"Okay. Do your parents know that I'm coming round?" Kurt asked because he didn't want to intrude on anything.

"Don't live with my parents," Blaine simply said.

"Oh, right," Kurt said. He learnt from yesterday that Blaine didn't like to talk about himself too much so he didn't ask why.

"Turn here," Blaine pointed. Kurt did as instructed and turned to the right. It was a long road filled with nice houses. Kurt had been there before since it was on the way to the mall but had really taken much notice.

"You live on this road?" Kurt asked in surprise because frankly these houses were fricking massive.

"Yeah, number 1919, you can park in the driveway," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and went to that house and parked up.

Once Kurt parked up, they both got out of the car and went to the door. Kurt fixed up his clothes because he felt intimidated by the house. Blaine opened up the door and walked in and if the outside was any indication of how big the house was he was wrong.

When the door opened, they were met with a giant grand foyer with a giant staircase to the right, a huge living room to the left and the kitchen was at the back of the foyer. Blaine stepped in and waited for Kurt to come in too.

"You actually live here?" Kurt asked still looking around once he stepped inside.

"Yeah." Blaine said as he kicked off his shoes.

"Wow," was all Kurt said.

"Come on, we should get started on that project," Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand before going up the stairs into Blaine's room.

They went into Blaine's room which was just as big as everywhere else. The walls were a navy blue kind of colour with loads of posters on them. There were two beds and a giant plasma screen on the wall.

"Two beds?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, I share my room," Blaine said as he went to the bed on the right.

Kurt followed and sat next to Blaine. "You have a brother?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded before he explained "Yeah but it's not his, it's one of my friends."

"You live with your friend?" Kurt asked in confusion

"Yeah, long story that I really don't want to get into," Blaine said.

"Okay, so our project," Kurt quickly said and took out his book. Blaine pushed the book off the bed and instantly attached his lips to Kurt's. Blaine pushed Kurt back against his bed as he straddled his legs.

This kiss was a lot hungrier that the one at lunch time. This was more fierce. Kurt instantly put his arms around Blaine's neck and played with the curls at the back of his neck when all of a sudden they were interrupted by someone walking through the door.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry dude," this random stranger said as he covered his eyes. Blaine sat up quickly and moved off of Kurt.

"You're supposed to knock Ron," Blaine grumbled.

"Sorry buddy," Ron laughed and made his way over to his side of the bedroom. Kurt sat up feeling a little awkward since he looked a mess and the Ron person was really attractive.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Blaine said, gesturing toward Kurt.

"My bad!" Ronnie said and quickly walked round to Kurt and stuck his hand out "Ronnie Whittmore."

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt smiled and shook Ronnie's hand. Kurt looked at Ronnie and looked at his features. He had strawberry blonde hair with long bangs that covered his eye. He had an eyebrow piercing too and a tongue piercing, similar to Blaine's.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. Blaine loved speaking about you yesterday," Ronnie grinned.

"Okaaay! Time for you to go downstairs," Blaine quickly said

Ronnie laughed and shook his head and took his seat on his bed. "Nope, I have some work to do so no more making out for you two," Ronnie laughed.

"This is my highly annoying best friend," Blaine laughed.

"Yup but still haven't got rid of me yet," Ronnie grinned. Kurt smiled at the two of them and started to read the chemistry book.

The rest of the evening was spent with Kurt, Blaine and Ronnie up in the bed room laughing together. In the end no work was even done, Blaine and Ronnie ended up wrestling on their beds whilst Kurt watched on in laughter.

In no time, it was time for Kurt to go home. Kurt and Blaine were currently down stairs at the door.

"So today was fun," Kurt said softly as he fixed his satchel.

"It was wasn't it," Blaine grinned. Kurt nodded fixed his hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Yup, see you tomorrow," Blaine smiled and quickly pecked Kurt's lips. Kurt blushed and waved as he went to his car and got in. Blaine stood at the door and waited for Kurt to drive off. Once he drove away Blaine closed the door and rested against the door with a contented smile, anticipating the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a bit but here it is. Hope you enjooyyy

I'm trying- 3

The next day approached fast and Kurt couldn't wait to see Blaine again. He still didn't know what they were now but he was glad they still kissed. Kurt still needed to tell Rachel since she was so busy yesterday but she was totally gonna flip.

He woke up earlier again today so his outfit could be super awesome and it was. Kurt had met up with Rachel this morning and they got some coffee before going to school. They made their way to their lockers and got all the books they needed for the day.

"Sorry I hardly saw you yesterday, I needed to rehearse some scene with my partner since he's so bad," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes.

Kurt laughed at her comment and shook his head, "You're so vain Rachel."

"What? It's not my fault I was gifted with acting abilities yet he wasn't," Rachel said.

"Yeah okay then," Kurt chuckled.

Rachel ignored that and asked Kurt about yesterday, "So what happened with you and Blaine yesterday then? Did he make any more rude comments?"

Kurt blushed at the thought of what had happened yesterday but tried not to show it, "Nothing. We had chemistry and we had lunch together again and studied at his house after school," he said simply.

Rachel analysed Kurt's face and noticed the soft blush on his cheeks, "And nothing happened during any of that?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow

"Nope, just an ordinary day," he lied again.

"You're not telling the truth. I thought we were best friends," she pouted like a lost puppy.

Kurt sighed and gave in to Rachel's whining and pleaing, "Okay, okay just promise not to say anything okay?"

"Yes, yes I promise, now tell me," she said.

Kurt looked around the hallway although it was empty before he spoke, "Me and Blaine kissed at lunch yesterday."

Rachel literally jumped 5 feet of the ground as she started squealing, "oh my god, oh my god, oh. My. God!"

"Shhhh, shut up," he said cautiously before slapping her arm.

"Why the hell did you not text me last night?! This is big news!" She said, continuing to squeal.

"I wanted to tell you in person but I'm seriously starting to regret that decision," Kurt laughed.

"Wait, so are you like boyfriends now? Oh my fricking god! AHH!" this time she screamed a little instead of squealing.

"Rachel, seriously shut up. You're going to bring attention to ourselves. And to answer your question, I don't know. I mean he's been acting like all sweet all of a sudden and being different. I'm scared to ask in all honesty." Kurt said with a small sigh because he honestly didn't know what was up.

"Well the only way is to ask Kurt. You're not gonna find out by just keeping it to yourself," Rachel simply stated.

"You're probably right. But I don't just randomly wanna come out with 'oh are we boyfriends since we kissed?' we've only just met don't forget," Kurt said as he rested against the locker.

"He wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't want something more with you K-monkey," Rachel smiled.

"Hmm, I guess you could be right. How do you think I should do it? He doesn't exactly seem like the dating type," Kurt said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you two could sit alone at lunch and ask him then?" Rachel suggested.

Kurt thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I'll do it then. But please don't keep watching us from across the cafeteria. You'll make it obvious," Kurt said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with a small giggle since she knew Kurt was right.

"Uh huh," Kurt laughed with her.

Rachel looked down at her wrist watch and groaned. "I better get going. I have rehearsals again so I'm missing homeroom."

"Lucky, so damn lucky," Kurt sighed.

"Not really. You really need to see Danny act. I can't believe he's even in this play," she said, rolling her eyes again.

"Stop complaining and go rehearse your play," Kurt said.

"Alright. I'll be out at lunch today so I'll get to see you and Blaine be all cute," she said with a quick hop on her tiptoes.

"Uh huh, if you're lucky," Kurt winked as we pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll see you later then," she said as she pulled back from the hug and skipped off to the drama studio.

Kurt grabbed the last of his books before closing his locker. He thought about heading to the library since he had no one to talk to but just as he was about to head there, Blaine entered the hallway. Kurt didn't hear Blaine so when Blaine tapped him on the shoulder, he elbowed him in the stomach, thinking it was someone attacking him, which caused Blaine to hunch over in pain.

"Shit, sorry! Oh my god!" Kurt said as he helped Blaine stand up again but Blaine was still in pain.

"Wow, fuck," Blaine groaned as he tried to regain his balance again.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you Blaine, god I'm such an idiot," Kurt said.

"I-it's alright. Fuck, you're strong," He said before standing up straight again.

"I thought it was one of the bullies, so I defended myself. I'm so sorry," Kurt said as he led them into the boy's bathroom.

"It's okay Kurt, I know it was an accident," Blaine said softly and smiled through the pain. Kurt still didn't believe Blaine and bit his lip.

"You don't hate me do you?" Kurt asked to try and lighten the mood a little.

"Of course not, I'd miss your soft lips too much," Blaine winked.

Kurt blushed softly at the words and looked down, "I'm still sorry though."

"Don't be babe. I'm just glad it wasn't any lower if you catch my drift," Blaine smiled.

"Now that would be disastrous," Kurt smiled as he moved closer to Blaine. He felt a sudden urge of confidence, he could tell by what flew out of his mouth, "Want me to kiss you better?"

"I'd ask for nothing more," Blaine smirked as he put his arms around Kurt's slender waist.

"Good because I was gonna give them to you anyways," Kurt said as he draped his arms around Blaine's neck before he started kissing him.

They started off kissing slow and passionately but then it became hungry. Tongue quickly became present. Kurt could feel Blaine's tongue piercing run against his own tongue and if that wasn't the hottest thing he's experienced he didn't know what is. Kurt could feel Blaine's twitching cock against his thigh and it drove Kurt insane, he just wanted so much more. Blaine became hornier and hornier, so much so he pushed Kurt up against the wall.

"Want you so bad," Blaine growled once he pulled back from Kurt's lips.

"Want you too but we don't have time," Kurt said as he watched the door since he knew students would be arriving now.

"We have time babe," Blaine said as he started to trail kisses over Kurt's neck which caused Kurt to let out a loud moan escape which brought Blaine to full hardness.

"Fuck! S-so good, don't stop," Kurt groaned as he through his head back against the wall. Just as Blaine was about to touch Kurt through his jeans, the bell rang.

"Fucckk!" Blaine cursed, "Just when I was about to get lucky."

"You so weren't" Kurt laughed as he tried to fix up his clothes.

"I so was and you know it," Blaine said as he tried to move his skinny jeans to try and relieve the tightness over his erection.

"Looks like we both have a problem," Kurt said as he looked down and saw both of their hard ons.

"Yup, your fault for being so hot," Blaine smirked.

"I could blame you for the same thing," Kurt smiled

"Of course you could but as long as I'd love for us to stay in this bathroom and discuss how hot we are, we need to go to home room before we get detention," Blaine said as he picked up his back pack.

"I thought you were Mr bad boy," Kurt laughed as he picked up his satchel.

"I am but I'm trying to change and stuff," Blaine shrugged as he opened up the door for Kurt. Kurt walked out and smiled at Blaine's gentleman act.

"That's good that you're willing to change," Kurt said even though he didn't know what Blaine was trying to change from.

"It is," Blaine simply said which didn't give away much.

"So how long have you and Ronnie been friends?" Kurt decided to ask since it went a little quiet after that.

"We've been friends for about 5 years. Met in middle school," Blaine smiled.

Kurt thought that this was a lot for Blaine to reveal about his past considering he didn't really like to talk about it much.

"That's so sweet. He's really nice," Kurt said because Ronnie made a great first impression on him yesterday.

"He is. I don't even know how he puts up with me," Blaine chuckled.

"Why wouldn't he? You're pretty nice you're self," Kurt smiled because he honestly thought Blaine was a nice person but just liked to keep himself to himself.

"You're like the first person who's said that about me in a long while," Blaine said sadly.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows a little because he didn't really understand, "Why's that?" Kurt asked because now he was curious.

Blaine didn't snap at Kurt for asking but just simply shook his head, "Just some stuff I'd been in to. People decided to change their minds on me due to stupid actions."

"Oh. Well if you ever felt ready to tell me that stuff, I wouldn't change my opinion on you," Kurt reassured.

"Thanks." Blaine said with a genuine smile, just as they walked into home room. They took their seats next to each other, preparing for Mr Davidson's lecture.

The boys didn't have chemistry today so the next time Kurt was going to be at lunch when he was supposed to ask Blaine where they stood in terms of their relationship and to be honest he was sort of nervous. He wasn't nervous to ask just about Blaine's reaction but it was worth it.

Home room was shortly over and everyone fled the classroom like a stampede. Blaine and Kurt said their goodbyes which ended with a kiss on the lips and that was that until lunch time.

**Klaine**

4 periods went by painfully slow but it was time for lunch now. Kurt quickly made his way to the cafeteria like usual and sat at a table towards the corner near a window so they had some privacy. Rachel was there too and giving him the thumbs up trying to encourage him but in all honesty it made him worse. Kurt didn't have lunch in front of him this time since he couldn't exactly stomach any food so instead took out his book and started reading.

Blaine arrived a few minutes later and took a seat where Kurt was sat.

"How comes you're not eating?" Blaine asked

"O-oh, no reason. Just not feeling very hungry today," Kurt shrugged as he closed his book and put it away.

"Cool," Blaine said as he took out his apple.

"How comes you always eat apples?" Kurt asked in sheer curiosity.

"They're good for you and they're my favourite fruit. You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away," Blaine smiled because he knew just how cheesy that was.

"How cheesy can you get Blaine," Kurt chuckled.

"There's two sides of me," Blaine winked as he took another bite. Kurt watched Blaine whilst he ate and couldn't help but feel captivated by his beauty. Boys aren't generally classed as beautiful but Blaine literally was.

"Something on your mind babe" Blaine asked since he noticed Kurt staring at him. Kurt thought about asking right now. He took in a deep breath and decided to do it now. No time is better than the present.

"I was just wondering where we stood with each other, you know since we kissed. It just seems different between us, good different definitely but just different. We just seem a lot closer and I was wondering what we were now?" Kurt worded out carefully as he watched Blaine's facial expression change.

Blaine sat back in his chair and paused for a moment because honestly he wasn't expecting Kurt to ask him that. Blaine took such a long time to respond, Kurt decided to pipe up again.

"Sorry for asking. You probably don't want to be my boyfriend since you don't really know me so that's fine and since we haven't known each other for that long," Kurt rambled on but got stopped by Blaine's lips against his. That was a much nicer way of saying shut up but Kurt got the message.

Blaine broke apart from the kiss and sat back down in his seat. "Does that answer your question?"

Kurt smirked and bit his lip because he knew what Blaine was implying but he needed to be 100% sure. "So you'll be my boyfriend?"

"Uh uh, I'll be whatever you want me to be. That okay with you?" Blaine said with a coy smile

"That is more than okay with me," Kurt grinned as he leaned over and kissed Blaine again.

When their kiss broke apart, Kurt looked over at Rachel who was literally flailing in her seat which caused Kurt to squint his eyes. Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face and turned to look at where he was looking and saw Rachel.

"I'm guessing she saw what just happened?" Blaine laughed.

"Yup, I think she did," Kurt laughed as well. They both watched her for a moment before turning back to each other and continuing with their lunch.

"Can we go back to yours again today after school?" Kurt asked softly, since there seemed to be no boundaries between them anymore.

Blaine shook his head sadly and said why, "Not tonight, I have something else on. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we can always arrange for another time," Kurt smiled softly

"Thanks for understanding babe," Blaine smiled. Babe. That word still got him every time although it hadn't been used on him that often but he still loved it.

"So what do you have on?" Kurt asked because he was generally curious.

Blaine was really meeting with his mom since that's what they did every week when she was free and tonight was when she had time.

"Just meeting my mom, that's all," Blaine said and that was the truth.

"Oh, okay. Well I hope you have fun with that," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, you can come round tomorrow if you'd like?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, that'd be nice," Kurt nodded.

"Awesome," Blaine smiled.

Lunch went on swiftly after their confirmation of them being boyfriends so lunch was over. Their end classes were separate so the next time they'd see each other would probably be tomorrow. They exchanged kisses once lunch was over and went their separate ways.

Kurt and Rachel were in the same class and were speaking about what happened at lunch.

"So what happened? How did you ask him?" Rachel whispered since the teacher in whatever this class was, was a little stricter than others.

"I just blurted it out and asked him and he said he'd be whatever I wanted him to be," Kurt sighed happily, a little louder than expected.

"Mr Hummel, do you wish to share your conversation with the class?" Their teacher asked sternly.

"No, sorry sir," Kurt apologised. The teacher didn't respond so Rachel and Kurt went back to discussing.

"I'm so happy for you Kurt! Blaine isn't exactly the guy I pictured you with but I'm happy you finally have someone that can hopefully care for you," Rachel grinned, watching how excited she got.

Kurt smiled at her before speaking again, "Thanks, I'm happy too. I know Blaine doesn't seem like the kind of guy that could care about me but I think he could do it."

"Hopefully he does because I don't want to have to use my karate lessons on him if he hurts you," Rachel said and she was deadly serious but it was hard to take her seriously.

"Sure thing Rach but thanks for protecting me, you're an awesome best friend," Kurt smiled.

"I am a good best friend. I'm going to be an even better best friend by taking you out for lunch since I know you never ate. You up for it?" she asked.

"Of course, maybe we could go to the mall too. The scarf I've wanted is on sale so I need to go get it," Kurt said.

"Okay, no problem," Rachel nodded. Their teacher caught them talking again so that meant they had to sit in silence or they'd be in detention. It didn't matter because there was only 15 minutes until the end of the lesson.

The 15 minutes went incredibly slow but it was finally over. Every one fled from whatever lesson that was and made their way out of the school, getting ready to meet their friends or go home. Rachel and Kurt walked out of Mckinley and walked to Kurt's car.

"Maybe you could invite Blaine to come with us since he's your boyfriend," Rachel squealed.

_Boyfriend _Kurt let that word sink in for a minute and let a big grin appear on his face. He liked the word boyfriend more than Blaine calling him babe and he thought nothing could compare to that.

"He's got something on today but I'm going round his tomorrow after school," Kurt smiled as he unlocked the door and got in. Rachel got in too and buckled up her seatbelt before speaking.

"Oh okay, glad you two are making plans already," Rachel smiled. Kurt shook his head at his best friend before turning on the engine and driving.

"You sound like you're some guardian or something," Kurt laughed as he started making his way out of the car park. As Kurt was driving out of the car park, he saw Blaine coming out of the school and walking out of the parking lot and it looked as if his motorbike was still broken.

Just like on the first day of school, they locked eyes with each other but this was different. They smiled at each other for a few seconds until someone came behind Blaine and took him away. Once Blaine was pulled away, Kurt continued driving and went off shopping with his best friend, anticipating the next day once again.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed that. I know it's starting off a little slow but I promise the next chapter will be a little more action filled. See ya then. Reviews would be awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here we go (: Apologies if things are a little confusing. It'll get clearer soon.

I'm trying- 4

The weekend had finally arrived. It had been a good first week; Kurt had got himself a boyfriend and school wasn't too bad.

Kurt went round Blaine's house afterschool on Friday which ended up with them making out for most of the time but like last time they were interrupted by Ronnie. This time they got to know each other a little better rather than he and Blaine play fight.

Kurt learned that Ronnie was a few years younger than Blaine meaning he was only 16 years old but he looked much older especially with the piercings and the fact he was a little taller than Blaine. Kurt also found out the Ronnie was straight.

It was about 10 on a Saturday morning when Blaine and Ronnie were awoken by loud clattering from downstairs. Both boys groaned in their sleep until they both decided to get up.

"Uhhh. What the fuck was that?" Blaine groaned as he sat up and ran a hand over his face to try and wake him up a little.

Ronnie mumbled into his pillow as he turned around but not sitting up, "Think it was Casey downstairs."

"I swear that little girl needs help," Blaine chuckled in his deep morning voice.

"Well she is related to you so I'm not surprised," Ronnie smiled as he stretched his back and moved the covers off of him. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Blaine nodded as Ronnie scurried off into their ensuite and shut the door. He took his phone out and decided to send a text to Kurt.

Blaine[Text]: Moring baby, hope you slept well xx

Blaine wasn't all for the romantic kind of thing but there was just something about Kurt that changed all of that about him.

In a few minutes there was a reply. Kurt [Text]: Hey you, I slept well thanks, and you?

Blaine [Text] Yeah I slept well thanks for asking.

Kurt [Text]: So what are you doing now then?

Blaine [Text]: Just woke up -_- lol

Kurt [text]: Just? I've been up since about 8

Blaine [text] You do realise it's a Saturday right?

Kurt [Text] Lol I know, I'm going out with Rachel in a few minutes.

Blaine [Text] Ohh right, hope you have fun then

Kurt [text]: Thanks babe.

Blaine [text] Can I see you tomorrow?

Kurt [text]: Of course you can, coming over to yours?

Blaine [text]: Yup, come over when you're ready

Kurt [text]: Okay, I gotta go now, Rach is here. Hope you have a good day xx

Blaine [text]: Thanks gorgeous, hope you have fun too. See you tomorrow xx

Blaine put his phone back on the bedside table and got back under the covers to try and fall asleep again but just then, the bathroom door opened and Ronnie came back into their room.

"What we doing today?" Ronnie asked as he went back to sitting on his bed.

"Dunno but I'm sure Aunt Sandra has something for us to go get her," Blaine shrugged

"Not agaiinn, we already did that last week," Ronnie groaned.

"I know I know, stop moaning like a little bitch," Blaine said as he sat up since he couldn't go back to sleep.

"Rude," Ronnie said as he threw his pillow at him.

"No don't start, I'm too tired for this shit," Blaine sighed as he stood up. "I'm going downstairs. You coming?"

"Yup, I'm hungry," Ronnie smiled and stood up too.

"Aunty's probably cooked so let's go," Blaine said as he left the room with Ronnie following behind him. They made their way down the stair case and into the kitchen where his aunt Sandra stood.

She was quite an average height woman, she had brown curly hair that went down her back, she had that same olive looking skin colour and she had the same eye colour as Blaine but hers were a little more green. From looking at them both, you could see they were related.

"Boys! You're finally awake," Sandra smiled as she finished plating up their food and placing it on the table.

"Hey," Blaine smiled as he went over to her and kissed her cheek before taking a seat.

"Sup Mrs Anderson," Ronnie grinned as he went over to the small woman and hugged her close before taking a seat next to Blaine.

"Morning boys, you okay?" She asked. They never verbally responded since they had tucked into their food but they both nodded their head.

"That's good. I'm gonna need you boys to go and get a few things from the groceries for me. I'm taking Casey to her ballet class," she said.

They both groaned but knew better than to argue with her, "I don't want to hear it okay? The list is on the fridge. I need to get going," Sandra said as she went out of the living room to look for her daughter.

Casey was pretty much the spitting image of Sandra but her hair was a little lighter than Sandra's. Her eye colour was exactly the same as her mother's but here's where a little more brown than green.

Sandra walked in with Casey who was happily involved with her boys so she didn't pay much attention to her older cousin. "You can take Brian's car, he took the business car," Sandra waved off as she looked for her keys.

"On the table," Blaine said.

"Thanks," she grabbed the keys and walked out of the kitchen, "Bye boys! I want that shopping done!" She shouted before they heard the door shut.

"Really don't wanna do shopping," Ronnie sighed as he finished up the last of his breakfast.

"Well we have too so shhh," Blaine said as he finished his food too, "You done?"

"Yup, let's go get this done with. I wanna play on the Xbox," Ronnie grinned as he went to put his plate into the sink.

"You mean so I can beat your ass as always?" Blaine said with a smirk as he put his plate away too.

"Oh really, we shall see about that," Ronnie smiled as he made his way out of this kitchen.

"We shall," Blaine said as he left with Ronnie. They both made their way upstairs into their room to get ready. They took their turns in the shower and within an hour they were dressed and ready to go. Blaine grabbed the list from the fridge whilst Ronnie grabbed the keys before they left the house to go grocery shopping.

Once the grocery shopping had been completed and taken back to their home and unpacked, the boys decided to go for a walk in their neighbourhood rather than going straight onto the Xbox.

They walked around their block to a smallish park. It was a park they went to a lot a while back but never really went their anymore since it brought back too many bad memories.

"We haven't been here in years," Ronnie said as they walked through the small alley way, away from the rest of the public.

"Yup, some uh good times here I guess," Blaine said as he tried to think of the right kind of word to use.

"Yup," Ronnie agreed although the times in that park weren't exactly the best.

They walked in silence for a little bit until Ronnie saw something ahead of him and decided to speak up.

"Hey Blaine. Is that Jason up there?" Ronnie asked as he saw a man with 3 other guys around him.

Blaine looked into the direction of where Ronnie was looking and shook his head, "It can't be. Last I heard he was arrested for battery and assault," Blaine shrugged as they carried on walking.

Ronnie nodded as they carried on walking down that alleyway, etching closer to the mysterious man. When they got even closer, Blaine froze. That was Jason.

"Blaine, you okay man?" Ronnie asked as he watched Blaine.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Blaine lied. All the colour in his face had drained away so Ronnie knew he was lying.

"You aren't… Don't worry about Jason okay? He won't do anything to us… he can't," Ronnie said as he looked Blaine in the eyes.

Blaine took in what Ronnie just said and nodded, "Yeah. You're right, let's go."

"Cool," Ronnie said as they both started walking closer and closer to Jason.

Jason was leaning against the wall smoking a joint whilst his gang members did the same and laughed about nothingness. Blaine and Ronnie walked past Jason swiftly to try and avoid contact with him but they never went unseen.

"Boys…" Jason said in a sing song voice as he stood up from the wall, "Don't think I didn't see you."

Both boys stopped in their tracks and turned around to look at Jason. He was about 25 years old. Quite tall, short brown hair, green eyes. He dressed the same as Blaine, black jeans, white V neck t-shirt and a leather jacket with biker boots.

"Come on, don't ignore me boys. You know we've had some great times together," he smiled but was more of a cocky smirk.

"No we haven't," Blaine said as he felt some anger rise in him.

"Blainers! You actually speak," Jason laughed and so did the other 3 guys.

"Well they teach you a fucking lot in prison," Blaine growled. Ronnie put his arm on Blaine's shoulder to try and calm him a little.

"Ah, ah, ah. You can't blame me for that, you fucked up the plan that got your little asses thrown in prison," Jason said with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine leaned in to swing at Jason but Ronnie pulled him back before he had the chance too.

"Blaine don't! You can't afford to do this or you'll go back to prison. He just isn't worth it," Ronnie said as he grabbed Blaine's arm to stop him.

"I don't fucking care! He needs to shut his fucking mouth," Blaine growled as he tried to swing for Jason again. Jason and his friends seem to find Blaine getting pissed off amusing.

"Prison has giving you a lot of confidence B boy," Jason laughed as he patted Blaine's back.

"Don't fucking touch me," Blaine snarled.

"Okay, okay," Jason smirked as he raised his hand in surrender. "But I did need to see you two."

"What for?" Ronnie asked?

Jason paused for a moment before he started speaking, "I need you back in the gang," Jason simply said as he leaned back against the wall and took another drag of his joint.

Ronnie and Blaine looked at each other before scoffing, "You really think we're gonna join you after what happened last time? You gotta be kidding me," Ronnie laughed.

"You gotta let that go boys and move forward," Jason said with a shrug.

"You have a lot of things coming before that happens," Blaine said feeling a little calmer.

"No I don't. You have a lot of things coming if you don't join us again," Jason threatened.

"So you're threatening us now," Ronnie said as he crossed his arms angrily.

"Yeah. Let's put it this way. You don't join us again, then I can guarantee you'll end up in hospital or in prison," Jason said coolly

"Yeah fucking right. I'm not joining you again. Come on Ron," Blaine said as he grabbed Ronnie's arm and dragged him away.

"You have a week to make up your mind or I can promise bad things will happen! A lot like last time. I know where you both live!" Jason shouted as the boys walked off quickly.

The boys quickly walked out of the alleyway and made their way back to the main park. The park was a little busier now since it was a little later in the afternoon, the boys where silent as they walked out of the car and Blaine could tell Ronnie was very scared.

"D-do you think he's serious?" Ronnie asked as he bit on his lip nervously.

"He probably is. You know what happened to the last guy who ignored his invitation right?" Blaine said as the exited the park.

"N-no. What happened?" Ronnie asked.

"Guy ended up in hospital for a week. Beat the fuck out of him," Blaine said as he fumbled in his pocket until he pulled out a little small packet.

"You up for it?" Blaine asked.

"When aren't I?" Ronnie smirked, "I honestly just need to forget about what just happened."

"Yup. Should we go to our spot?" Blaine asked as they walked back into the park but going a different direction.

"Of course," Ronnie grinned. "Please tell me you got the stronger stuff?"

"Yup, I knew we'd be needing it since school started up again," Blaine laughed as they reached a secluded area of the park. It was covered with trees so they had no problems with being caught. They took their seats on the bench and got everything ready smoke.

"Man I've been waiting for this shit," Ronnie sighed as he took the freshly rolled joint from Blaine and lit it straight away before taking a long drag from it. "Oh man."

"Let me in on the fun too!" Blaine laughed as put lit up his too and took a drag. "Oh my goodness, that feels great."

Ronnie was more of a light weight than Blaine so it only took a few puffs of the Mary Jane for him to be completely out of it.

"Whoa, I-I think I can see the clouds talking to me," he said as he pointed up to the sky in confusion.

Blaine laughed at how high Ronnie was from only 4 drags and yet he wasn't that bad. He felt a little hazy but he wasn't hallucinating just yet.

"Nope, that's just the clouds Ron," Blaine chuckled as he patted his shoulder

"Who was that?!" Ronnie asked surprised when Blaine put his hand on his shoulder.

"Me Ron, It's me," Blaine laughed as he felt himself starting to slip into that beautiful hallucinating state he wanted to reach.

"My curly poodle bear?" Ron asked as he started touching Blaine's hair.

"Mhm. Oh my god! My carrot talks!" Blaine shouted as he pointed to Ronnie's strawberry blonde locks.

"MY POODLE IS SHOUTING!" Ronnie screamed as he looked around as if someone could help him in his dilemma.

"Carrot, carrot. I love Carrots!" Blaine sang as he twiddled with his thumbs. Both of the boys had finished their joints and were now having fun, forgetting about what just happened with Jason.

The weed they'd just smoked was pretty strong because they stayed high for a good half an hour which included Ronnie running around screaming about how his poodle was lost and had Blaine laughing for about 10 minutes nonstop.

Once they'd calmed down a little they stood up and tried to make their way out of the park which was proving to be a difficult task.

"Whoa, fuck Blaine. Warn a dude next time," Ronnie said as he rubbed his eyes to try and clear up his vision.

Blaine chuckled, still feeling out of it as he rubbed his eyes too, "Sorry man. Dealer said it was good for forgetting shit so I bought it."

"Well it definitely worked. Shit," Ronnie said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yup. Auntie's gonna be pissed," Blaine shrugged as they walked their way out.

"Man, I hate upsetting her," Ronnie said with a small sigh

"Me too. We'll just change our clothes and hope our eyes don't look like we just swam a mile in chlorine," Blaine laughed as he shoved a hand in his pockets.

"But I hate lying too," Ron pouted.

"Looks like we're telling her the truth then," Blaine shrugged again as they were approaching their home.

Ronnie groaned as they walked up to the big massive doors of their mini mansion. Blaine opened up the door and called out if anyone was home when they already knew the answer because they'd already seen Aunt Sandra's car in the drive way.

"Baine! Ron!" Casey screamed from the living room and ran out to go hug Blaine's knees.

"Hey Case. How are you sweetie?" Blaine asked as he picked her up.

"I'm good! Ballet was super fun today. I love my tutu!" she squealed in his arms

Blaine chuckled at how excited his little cousin was, "That's good baby. Where's mommy?" Blaine asked.

"She's in the kitchen. Can you let me go? I need to go to my Barbie's hair," she giggled. Casey was definitely a child that spoke her mind and told you when she wanted something.

Blaine smiled and put her down before she ran back into the living room to her toys. They boys looked at each other before slowly making their way into the kitchen.

"Hey Aunty…" Blaine said nervously as he walked in

"Hey Mrs Anderson," Ronnie said just as nervous which practically gave it away.

"Hey boys," she said with a cheery smile as she turned round from where she was cooking the pasta on the stove but gave them an evil glare when she saw their guilty faces and blood shot eyes.

"What did I say about doing that stuff?" She said trying not to raise her voice. The boys didn't say anything and looked down in even more guilt.

She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "I brought you boys in here when you had nowhere else to go but on conditions and you smoking that stuff was not part of that condition! I have a 6 year old child in this house and you're doing that shit!" she shouted but closed her eyes to keep calm.

"I've let you off, here and there but that stops now! I'm not going to blackmail you but you stop that or I will physically make you both stop. Do you understand me?" She asked, clearly pissed off. Both boys nodded in silence not meeting Sandra's eyes.

"I can't hear you. Do you understand?" She asked even more pissed now.

"Yes ma'am," they both mumbled

"Good. Now go up to your room. I'll call you when dinner's ready," Sandra ordered as she turned back to her pasta. "And don't think you're leaving this house apart from school or the errands I tell you to go do."

The boys walked upstairs and into their room in silence.

"Well, that's what I called pissed," Blaine said to break the silence.

"Yup, I feel so bad," Ronnie sighed sadly as he flopped on to his bed.

"I do too," Blaine said as he reached for his phone and started to type out a text.

"Who you texting?" Ronnie asked as he turned his head to look at Blaine.

"Just Kurt, he was gonna come round tomorrow but I guess that isn't happening now," Blaine shrugged.

"What's up with you two? You haven't exactly said much since he came here the other day," Ronnie said with a small smirk. Blaine shrugged and carried on texting Kurt.

"Just stuff," he simply said as he kicked out he legs and rested his back against the head board.

"What kinda stuff? We're supposed to share these kinda things!" Ronnie said in excitement from his side of the room.

"I kissed him a lunch, he asked to be my boyfriend and now we're dating," Blaine said as he tried to hold back a grin that was bursting to escape.

Ronnie screamed from his bed and pretended to faint. "Oh my god! I can't believe you didn't tell me this! Oh my goodness!"

"Okay okay, shut up. I haven't gone all gushy all of a sudden," Blaine said as he finally let his grin break free.

"I can't believe it! I could so tell you had something for him just by the way you were looking at him when he was here," Ronnie smiled.

"Uh huh, sure you did," Blaine winked.

"I did! You gave him these little looks like how you used to do to it Andrew!" Ronnie smiled

Blaine tensed up at the mention of Andrew's name but continued to text. "Well Kurt is nothing like Andrew."

"I-I know. I was just saying," Ronnie said sadly as he came to realisation.

"Well don't say okay. You never think sometimes and just say things," Blaine said in slight annoyance.

"Sorry," Ronnie mumbled as he turned on his side and faced away from Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and put his phone down once his conversation with Kurt was over.

"Look I'm sorry Ron but you know I don't like when people mention his name," Blaine said, feeling a little guilty for upsetting Ronnie.

"I know. I should have thought about that before I said it," Ronnie said as he turned to face Blaine again.

"That's just you. You don't think," Blaine chuckled, to try and lighten up the situation.

"Sorry…" Ronnie said again

"It's okay dude. Don't worry about it," Blaine smiled softly.

They fell silent for a little bit but Ronnie had a burning question to ask. "Blaine. D-do you miss Andrew?"

Blaine looked a Ronnie for a second before looking down at his hands. "Yeah. I do. Most of the time I do"

Ronnie nodded and smiled, "I miss him too." Blaine felt tears start to prickle at his eyes as he started thinking of Andrew. Ronnie must have noticed Blaine starting to cry and quickly made his way over to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I-it's okay, that won't ever happen to you again," Ronnie soothed as he held Blaine close to him. Blaine hid his face in Ronnie's chest and just let the tears flow. It always felt good crying every now and then. Blaine just broke down and started to sob into his best friend's chest.

Andrew was Blaine's ex-boyfriend from high school who was murdered. He was a little older than Blaine but that didn't matter. They were happily in love until he was snatched away from him and Ronnie unexpectedly.

Kurt was literally the spitting image of how Andrew looked the chestnut brown hair, the shining blue eyes, the beautiful smile and the amazing personality. Andrew would have been 20 now if he were here today.

Once Blaine had let out his tears, he sat up and wiped away his tears as well as clearing his throat. "Thanks. It's always good to have a little cry every now and then," Blaine said through a watery grin.

"It is and I'm glad you didn't just run away and hide from me," Ronnie said as he patted Blaine on his back. Blaine nodded in agreement and wiped away the last of his tears.

"Love you B boy," Ronnie smiled.

"Love you too Ronnie boo," Blaine smiled.

A/N Hope you enjoyed that. Things are gonna become more clear soon, maybe the next chapter or a few more. Hope you're still enjoying it (; Reviews/opinions are always welcome. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N First part of this chapter is just filled with loads of info… But hope you enjoy it

I'm Trying- 5

A week had gone by which meant that Ronnie and Blaine had to make their decision on joining Jason again in his gang and that they weren't grounded anymore. It was a hard decision but they'd made it, the only smart choice was to join because they couldn't risk Aunt Sandra, Casey and Uncle Tom, who was Sandra's husband.

Being in the gang was fun at times but it was also a risky business to be in as they know from their previous experience. Blaine was taken to prison when he was 16 and Ronnie at 14. They were relatively new to Jason's gang when they were imprisoned. At first they weren't really incorporated into much of the action until the night they were arrested.

The gang had made plans to rob a bank. Blaine and Ronnie were the ones that were the ones that were going to make the major damage. They broke into the bank and followed the plan the gang had made but they'd secretly let off a silent alarm and before they knew it, the police were there and arresting them. Blaine and Ronnie tried to fight off the police but both got charged with assaulting a police officer along with the robbery.

The reason Blaine and Ronnie blame Jason was because Jason said he'd disabled all the alarms and double checked over everything but evidently not. The boys weren't imprisoned for long since they were only juveniles.

Once they were released after a year and a half Blaine and Ronnie had to go live with Aunt Sandra since Blaine's parents didn't want him anymore. Well Blaine's farther didn't want him after he came out at about 13 years old but because he was 16 his dad decided to kick him out. Blaine's mom didn't want Blaine to go but his farther had a way with words and so secretly sees him every week and has been doing so from 16.

Ronnie's parents didn't want him, since they were pretty high up in the political system and having a criminal for a son was not an option so the only way for the people at their work not to know about it was for them to get rid of him. They gave him money to survive and that was that.

Because Blaine and Ronnie had become friends from joining the gang and being the youngest ones in I, they bonded instantly so Aunt Sandra couldn't resist taking in Ronnie when he needed it after they came out of prison which is how it's been for the past 2 years.

When they were released, they were required to reform school where Blaine met Andrew. It was love at first sight. Blaine walked into English class and that was that. He was in love with Andrew. They didn't know each other long but started dating within 2 weeks a lot like he and Kurt now. Andrew wasn't a convicted criminal like the rest of the boys in the school but instead took the blame for his younger brother who beat the crap out of some one.

Blaine and Andrew had been dating for about 8-9 months before Blaine's life changed. As soon as Blaine and Ronnie had been released they left the gang and of course Jason wasn't pleased with this. He needed revenge and the only way he could do that was to get to someone who was important to both Ronnie and Blaine. Family was a little over the top so Jason planned an attack on Andrew.

Andrew and Blaine were celebrating their anniversary when they were coming back from the movies late at night when it happened. One of Jason's hit men attacked Andrew. They stabbed him in his chest at least 5 times and punctured his lungs, causing him to bleed out. Blaine caught him in his arms and watched his boyfriend's life slip away. There was blood everywhere on Blaine's clothes as he watched his boyfriend die. He'd called the emergency services but it was too late. Andrew was dead.

After Andrew's death and funeral, Blaine vowed never to fall in love again. He couldn't go through that pain all over again. He literally cried for months on end it was virtually impossible for him to stop. Blaine had been diagnosed clinically depressed after it happened and was put on anti-depressants and had counselling.

Eventually Blaine got better and was taken off of the anti-depressants and didn't have to get counselling anymore which brings him up to where he is today, dating Kurt. Although he vowed to himself he'd never fall in love again Kurt instantly changed that. He wasn't in love yet but he didn't put it past him. It could easily happen.

**Klaine**

The boys were dressed and ready to go meet Jason already. They'd eaten breakfast and were in the living room with Sandra.

"Uh, me and Ron are just going out for a little fresh air," Blaine said which wasn't exactly a lie.

"You're not doing that stuff are you because I swear to God I will not be held responsible for the things I'll do," She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"We know Mrs A. Won't happen again," Ronnie said with a genuine smile.

"Good. Well I'll see you later then," Sandra said.

The boys nodded and left their home and started walking to the park where they were due to meet Jason to tell them their decision.

"I'm kinda nervous," Ronnie said once they left their street.

"Why? We're joining so nothing's gonna happen," Blaine shrugged because honestly he wasn't bothered.

"I know but you know how Jason is. He likes do what he wants when he wants to," Ronnie panicked.

"Look Ron, we just do what he says when he tells us what to do then there should be no trouble right?" Blaine said as he tried to calm him down.

"I know but we did last time and look where we ended up! A fucking juvenile detention center," Ronnie said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Ronnie! Shut up. It's not going to happen again okay? I won't let it happen again," Blaine said sternly as she shook his head as they continued walking.

Ronnie nodded and calmed a little when Blaine said that. When Blaine says something he usually sticks to it.

"Okay. I believe you," he nodded.

"Good because you can't show that dick that we're stressing out about because he'll know we're weak," Blaine said as he slapped Ronnie's shoulder a little as they walked into the same park. The park was more packed than last week since the weather seemed to pick up even though it was the middle of September.

The boys made their way to the secluded part of the park and slipped down the alleyway, where they needed to meet Jason. Blaine and Ronnie spotted Jason against the wall with the same 3 goons as last time.

"Boys! I hope you're here to tell me the right decision?" Jason said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Yeah, we're back. I hope you're happy," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm more than happy, I'm happy I don't have to cause anyone you love physical pain like last time, we all know how that ended," Jason said as he made a face that showed no sympathy at all.

Blaine clenched his jaw and his fists when Jason showed no remorse for getting Andrew killed but tried to keep his calm since he was no back in.

"Well I won't be doing anything like that to think you need to do that," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Jason said as he patted Blaine on the back.

"So why were you so desperate for us to join?" Ronnie quickly said.

"Because there are a lot of things I need doing and I can't do it with just 3 other guys," Jason said as he nodded his head towards his other 3 friends who never seemed to speak.

"Like what? I'd like to know what I'm letting myself in for," Blaine said

"We'll let you know when it needs to be done. Don't want you squealing to the police," Jason said like he knew they'd do something like that.

"Why would we do that?" Ronnie asked because honestly he hadn't thought of the idea.

"Because you want revenge for killing your little friend, Andy was he name?" Jason asked still with that unsympathetic tone of voice.

"Andrew. His name was Andrew," Blaine said clenching his muscles again.

"Yeah that, well anyways. I have a job for you boys now, to get back into my good books," Jason said with a small smirk.

"What is it?" Ronnie asked quizzically.

"I have a few drugs that need selling. I have the bag here with all the addresses and how much should be paid," Jason said as he picked up the satchel next to him, "Don't take any bullshit excuses about not being able to afford it. If they can't afford it leave."

"Sounds easy enough. Do we get a cut in the money?" Blaine asked as he took the bag from Jason and had a little look inside. There were your average drugs in there, marijuana, cocaine and heroin but mainly marijuana. The cocaine and heroin were for only a few exceptions but weren't that common.

"Course, there's at least 3 grand worth of drugs in that bag so don't try taking any money because I know how home much is supposed to be getting back to me." Jason said.

"Alright. Are we meeting back here once we're done or are we meeting at the other location?" Ronnie asked.

"Other location. There's no time limit just take how long you need," Jason said

"Okay, better get going then," Blaine said as he took out the address book and looked for the closest address to where they were.

"I better see you later. You want to be in my good books don't you boys?" Jason smirked. Blaine rolled his eyes and started walking and Ronnie followed. Jason didn't bother saying anything but watched the boys make their way out of the alleyway before returning back to his silenced goons.

They walked out of the alleyway and tried to act casual in front of all the kids and their parents even though they didn't really pay much attention to the two boys but it felt as if everyone was watching them because they knew they were doing something illegal.

"Where too first?" Ronnie asked

"Sunnyside court," Blaine said as he checked over the address.

"Fucking hate that place, it's full of crack heads and druggies," Ronnie sighed.

"Well that's why 4 of our deliveries are there," Blaine laughed.

"We better go home and get the car," Ronnie said.

"Yup, but Aunties gonna ask why we're back so early, it's only 12:30," Blaine said as he checked his watch.

"True, we'll just say we wanna go to the mall," Ronnie shrugged.

"Ooo, look at you turning into a good liar," Blaine joked.

"Don't say that! You know I hate lying!" Ronnie groaned because he honestly didn't like lying.

"I know, I'll do it so your conscience can stay clear," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Thank you," Ronnie said with a relieve sigh as they walked up their road. The park wasn't at all far from their home which will come in handy on most days.

Once arriving home, Blaine quickly snuck into their house. He quickly scoped out the house before walking into the kitchen where all the keys were held up and took the keys to his Uncle's car. Uncle Brian was out at work so his car was free to take. Once he had the keys he quickly left the house to meet Ronnie again.

"You done it?" Ronnie asked when he saw Blaine come back out.

"Yup, Aunty and Casey were upstairs so I didn't have to lie," Blaine said as he unlocked the Mercedes

"You're taking Mr Anderson's car?!" Ronnie asked in surprise as walked over to the car.

"Don't worry about it, he's at work now let's go," Blaine said as he hoped in and got the engine started as he waited for Ronnie. Ronnie got in the passenger's side and Blaine took off and so off they were on their first job.

**Klaine**

"How are you and Blaine doing?" Rachel asked as her and Kurt where curled up in her duvet watching Rent for the hundredth time.

"We're doing well. We had lunch together all of last week at school," Kurt smiled

"Yeah! Thanks for leaving me with Lauren Zizes," Rachel scoffed as she slapped his arm and took another handful of their popcorn.

"I'm sorry," Kurt chuckled "He doesn't particularly like you so he just likes sitting with me, sorry," Kurt apologised.

"I'm kidding, don't worry about it," Rachel said. "Oh my god I love this part of this part!" Rachel squealed as she shoved more popcorn down her throat again.

"Me too," Kurt grinned as he took a sip of his diet coke. "Hey Rach, I wanna do something nice for Blaine but I don't know if he'd appreciate it. Do you have any ideas on what I should do?" Kurt asked.

"Hm, what do you mean? Like a date?" Rachel asked as she turned to face Kurt properly.

"Yeah, we've been dating for like 2 weeks and all we ever seem to do is like make out, not that I'm complaining but I'd like to go out on dates too you know?" Kurt said as he ran a hand over his face, making a face at how rough it feels without doing his moisturising routine.

"I'm sure even Mr bad boy Blaine Anderson would appreciate a date somewhere nice, after all he was human," Rachel said as she made air quotes around the "Mr bad boy" part.

"I'm sure he would be he's like really rich and I wanna impress him because he would've been to loads of fancy places and stuff," Kurt sighed

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"Like where he lives, all the cars that were parked in his garage all the nice things in his room and house, there's no way he's from a family with money issues so I just wanna impress him," Kurt sighed.

"If he likes you for you, he won't care about any of that. It's the thought that counts Kurt," Rachel smiled as she patted his shoulder.

"You're right. Do you think I should take him to Breadstix?" Kurt asked, still trying to think of place that will impress Blaine.

"Why not? Breadstix is definitely starting to improve. I went there with my dads a few weeks ago and it has improved a bunch," Rachel smiled

"Okay, I'll ask him tomorrow at school," Kurt grinned

"Awesome and can you pleaseee sit with me or I'll sit with you?" Rachel pleaded, "I seriously can't stand Lauren and Puck making our right in front of my."

Kurt laughed and nodded "Yes you can sit with us. He doesn't really like the Glee club much either."

"That's fine K-monkey. I'm gonna make Blaine like me one way or the other," Rachel shrugged because she was deadly serious.

"I'm sure you will. I didn't like you at first but now look at us. I just woke up after a night full of musicals," Kurt said as he nudged Rachel.

"I can't believe you didn't like me!" Rachel said as she gasped "But we should probably get up and do something, half the day has already gone," Rachel yawned as she turned to get up from her bed.

"Oh shush you. Are you gonna go in the shower?" Kurt asked as he turned to get out of the bed too.

"Yeah, my dads aren't home so you can help yourself to whatever breakfast you have," Rachel said as she grabbed a towel and her hair brush. She didn't mind getting dressed in front of Kurt since he had no attraction to _those_ parts of her body so there was no problem there.

It took about 2 hours before both Rachel and Kurt were ready to go but they finally were. They finished up their brunch and headed out to another trip to the mall.

**Klaine**

Ronnie and Blaine finished off their job at about 7 in the evening but they were finally done and making their way to the other location. The other location was a car park at the back of an abandoned building so they didn't have a problem with people disturbing them.

Blaine pulled up at the car park and got out then walked straight over to Jason and his little puppets. The boys dealt all the drugs and had about 5 grand in the satchel that had been given.

"You boys got my money?" Jason asked as he saw Blaine and Ronnie walk up to him.

"Yup, 6 grand all there," Blaine said as he handed over the satchel

"6? I thought there was only about 3 grand there?" Jason took the bag and took a quick scan.

"Yup, a few of the guys said they owed you some stuff and we bumped into a few of your acquaintances at Sunnyside so there you go" Ronnie said

"Oh, well I didn't know about that so thanks," Jason said with a genuine smile as he took out a huge wad of cash and handed it to the boys. "Here you go 2 grand. Split it between the two of you."

Both boys looked down at the cash and took it without asking any questions.

"That's for doing a good job. Keep that up and you'll be seeing things like that more often," Jason said as he handed the bag back to his goons.

The boys were practically speechless to have that amount of money in their grasp again but like Jason said they should get used to it.

"Wow, thanks man. When do you wanna see us again?" Blaine asked as he pocketed his half.

"Don't need to see you for a little bit actually but expect calls throughout the week. I'll try and make them after or before school but no promises. Answer at all times, no bullshit excuses alright?" Jason said as he looked between both Blaine and Ronnie.

They nodded their heads like obedient puppies and Jason simply smirked like a proud owner.

"Alright, that's all, see you boys next time," Jason said as he flicked his hand indicating they could be dismissed. They quickly scurried away from Jason and got into the car before speeding away. Once they were out of the car park and on route home Ronnie spoke up.

"Oh my fucking god! We just a grand each! A fucking grand Blaine!" Ronnie squealed in his seat.

"I know man. It's pretty crazy," Blaine said as he focused on the road.

"What are we gonna do with it?!" Ronnie asked as he continued to bounce because this was crazy.

"I think I'm gonna spend some on Kurt," Blaine said with a small smirk

Ronnie nearly threw himself through the front screen with utter most excitement. "That's so cute Blaine! I can't believe you."

"What? He's my boyfriend now so of course I wanna spend some on him," Blaine said as he tried to defend his title.

"Well I'm happy it's gonna go to some use," Ronnie smiled, "I just need a lovely lady to spend this on."

"You'll find a girl soon Ronnie boo, you're a little cutie," Blaine smiled as he patted Ronnie's knee.

"Thanks Blainers. I'm sure I will," he smiled

The journey home was quiet due to them being so tired but they were trying to think of the perks of working for Jason again. There was a few, they got paid a lot, they had backup and security if they needed it and they practically got free drugs.

Even though both boys were probably the richest people at their schools, it's still nice to make their own money instead of relying on their parent's money and after all, beggars can't be choosers right?

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed it (: I promise the next chapter will be purely Blaine and Kurt. Thanks for readinggg. Reviews would be amazeballs. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here we go (: Klaine date. Smut warning **

I'm trying- 6

The school week went quite quick since now it was Friday meaning it was Blaine and Kurt's first date. Kurt asked Blaine if he wanted to go to Breadstix on Friday and Blaine couldn't contain his happiness and said yes instantly.

Kurt was still a little worried that Breadstix wouldn't be up to Blaine's standards but he needed to trust what Rachel said and that he'll appreciate it simply because Kurt thought of the idea.

They spent all their lunch times together with Rachel joining on some days since she couldn't stand Puck and Zizes. Blaine still didn't like Rachel much but he had to put up with her because she was Kurt's best friend and he didn't really have the right to dictate who he could be friends with and who he couldn't.

Blaine and Kurt practically spent most of their time together making out. Blaine wasn't forcing Kurt into doing anything he didn't want to which would be considered strange for Blaine's 'type' but he only did things Kurt wanted.

They'd taking things to second base with touching and feeling those areas but nothing more considering they had only been dating for around 3 weeks so it would be good to try and pace things out instead of going in straight away.

**Klaine**

It was a Friday evening and Kurt was panicking in his room on what he should wear. Rachel had already been round to help choose the outfit but he was starting to have second thoughts on it. They had decided on extremely tight black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt with a navy blue blazer and black deck shoes. It was a nice outfit but something about it was off.

The jeans were incredibly tight on his ass and he was pleased with that but he didn't know about the shirt. It was nice but he didn't think it was _wow _which was weird considering half his wardrobe practically filled with designer clothes.

It was approaching 6:30, the time Kurt was due to go pick Blaine up. He was frustrated enough as it was and just decided to go with the shirt that was chosen in the first place. Once dressed, be fixed up his hair with gallons of hairspray as usual before he was finally ready to go.

Kurt jogged downstairs and saw Burt and Carole in the living snuggled up together.

"Dad, I'm going now. I'll see you later," Kurt said as he popped his head around the door.

"Your curfew is midnight, I'm sure you know that," Burt said as he looked at Kurt.

"I know dad, thanks," Kurt smiled.

"Oooo, let me see you Kurt!" Carole smiled as she sat up and looked at the door way. Kurt smiled and stepped into the living room in clear sight of both of them.

"Perfect! You look perfect sweetheart. His eyes will literally pop out of his head," Carole grinned. "Don't you think Burt?"

Burt didn't like the idea of his baby boy going out on dates. It seems like just yesterday they were out in the back garden having tea parties with Elizabeth.

Burt grunted in response and went back to watching whatever was on tv.

"Thanks Carole," Kurt smiled as he fixed up his blazer, "I really should get going though."

"Okay honey. I wanna hear all about it tomorrow okay?" Carole waved.

"Will do. Bye guys love you," Kurt waved back before disappearing out of their family home.

"He looks really happy Burt. I hope this boy he's taking out treats him well," Carole said as she snuggled back into Burt's side.

"Hm. I hope so too, I don't feel like getting the shot gun out on anyway," Burt grunted as he crossed his arms.

"Oh stop you," Carole smiled as she nudged Burt's arm

"What? I just want my boy protected," Burt shrugged.

"You can't protect him forever honey," Carole said. Burt nodded without saying anything and continued watching TV because it's true. Burt wouldn't be able to protect his little boy forever.

**Klaine**

Kurt pulled up at Blaine's mini mansion and tried to calm his nerves before stepping out and knocking on the door. It took a good 5 minutes before he was composed enough to go and knock on the door. Once out of the car, he walked up the small path and knocked on the massive door handle. He heard a few footsteps behind the door before the door opened and there stood Blaine.

Blaine was dressed in his usual black skinny jeans with a red and white lumber shirt with a bow tie and blazer. His hair was a curly mess but looked neat like on the first day of school and honestly Kurt was speechless.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine smiled as he rested against the door frame.

"H-hey," Kurt stammered as he stared at how beautifully amazing Blaine looked.

Blaine bit his lip as he racked his eyes over Kurt's body and his eyes instantly locked with his crotch that was highly defined in those pants.

"Um, you ready to go?" Blaine asked when he was finally able to tear his eyes away from Kurt's profound crotch.

"Y-yeah, let's go," Kurt said as he bit his lip too and moved so Blaine was able to walk next to him. "Can I just say you look like **really **nice?"

"You can say it as much as you'd like babe," Blaine grinned as they reached Kurt's car.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this," Kurt smirked as he pulled Blaine closer to him by his shirt and kissed him deeply. He shoved his tongue in his mouth and Blaine instantly sucked on it whilst massaging Kurt's with his tongue bar. Both boys began moaning against the car but just as Kurt was gonna touch Blaine's ass he pulled back.

"As much as I'd love to make out with you against your car, we better get going to dinner," Blaine said breathlessly.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Kurt said as he licked his lips, getting the last taste of Blaine on his lips. Kurt opened up the passenger door for Blaine like any gentleman should. Blaine said his thank you and hoped.

Kurt ran around to the other side of the car, got in and started up the engine. He pulled out of Blaine's home and started driving to Breadstix.

"I'm glad you said yes to this… I was kinda nervous you said no," Kurt admitted as he gave Blaine a quick side glance.

"You were? Why?" Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know… You're like super rich and I just really wanted to impress you," Kurt said as he bit his lip.

"Kurt. I don't want you to think that I'm rich and that I own all this fancy stuff so much so you feel uncomfortable to ask me out," Blaine said as he watched his boyfriend.

"I know, I know. I assumed just because you were rich you would have been to a lot of nice restaurants and would be disappointed in where I'm taking you tonight," Kurt blushed.

"yeah I've been to loads of restaurants but to be honest I'll be fine with going to taco bell or something," Blaine chuckled as he took hold of Kurt's hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and before they knew it they pulled up at Breadstix. The car park was pretty full since it was a Friday evening so everyone was out on dates or out with their friends. Once they were out of the car, they made their way into the restaurant and waited to be seated.

"Pretty nice here," Blaine said as he looked around as they stood in line.

"You think so?" Kurt smiled feeling a small amount of pride wash over him.

"Mhm. I haven't been out to a place like this in a while," Blaine smiled

"Glad you like it. I didn't know what to do but Rachel said you'd appreciate me trying at least," Kurt said as they reached the front of the line.

"How many seats?" The waitress asked.

"2 please," Kurt said politely

"Follow me," the waitress smiled and led the two boys to a booth towards the back of the restaurant which gave them a little privacy to do 'stuff'. They were sat at the seat and asked for their drink orders. Blaine had iced tea and Kurt had a diet pepsi, the waitress left so the boys were alone.

"So Blaine, tell me something about you I don't know. It doesn't have to be about your past but just something you'd like me to know about you," Kurt said as he rested his chin on his hands.

"Like what? I have **a lot **to tell," Blaine smirked.

"Hmm, how'd you find out you were bi?" Kurt asked.

"Well, at 13 I dated some girl for a few years and that went well but when I was about 16/17 I fell in love with some guy but things didn't go well with that so I just fucked around with both guys and girls to see if I was straight or gay but I'm definitely in the middle," Blaine shrugged, trying not to show emotion on mentioning Andrew.

"That's pretty cool. I kissed a girl when I was like 15. Never again," Kurt laughed as he shook his head.

"At least you've tried it. So when was your first experience with a guy?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt bit his bottom lip as he thought back to his first kiss with Karofsky in the locker room.

"Oh, well um this closeted jock kissed me in the locker room. It wasn't planned he just uh did it," Kurt said sadly, looking down and not looking at Blaine.

"Kurt… I'm sorry. You didn't need to tell me that," Blaine said as he felt bad for asking.

"It's okay Blaine. You didn't know. He transferred schools when the school found out he was gay because he wanted a fresh start. We're actually kinda friends now actually," Kurt smiled.

"Really? You're friends with the guy that stole you 'kissginity'?" Blaine asked in confusion

"Yeah, he went through a rough spot at his new school and I kinda helped him through it," Kurt said proudly again.

"Not surprised actually. You're just a kinda and compassionate boy who can always see the good in people," Blaine said as he took one of Kurt's hands and kissed it. Kurt blushed when Blaine did that because this is how he imagined his first proper relationship to go, pure love and romance. Okay maybe not love but definitely the romance is there.

The waitress came over with their drinks and took their orders. They ordered the same food, steak and fries, before getting straight back into their conversation.

"When can I meet your aunt then?" Kurt asked as he sipped his diet pepsi.

"Whenever you'd like, she's been asking for you actually," Blaine smiled

"She has?" Kurt asked a little surprised.

"Yup, she wants to meet the boy that's making her little nephew happy," Blaine grinned because that was what Sandra said before Blaine went out that night.

Kurt blushed softly and carried on drinking his drink, "That's pretty awesome, I'd love to meet her."

"We can arrange something if you'd like?" Blaine asked

"I'd love that. My step mom and dad would like to meet you too," Kurt said enthusiastically.

Blaine shook his head, "Nah. I don't do parents. Been there done that."

"Blainee," Kurt whined, "Pleaseeee, it'd mean a lot to them," Kurt begged.

"Nuh uh, parents don't like me, always judge me for my piercings," Blaine said sternly

"They're not like that… I wouldn't invite you round if I knew they were like that. Please Blaine," Kurt pleaded as he took Blaine's hand and held it.

Blaine couldn't resist how adorable Kurt looked right now and sighed, "Fine, but if they judge me one bit, I'm out of there okay?" Blaine said as he gave Kurt a smile that he didn't wanna give.

"Fine, but thank you! They'll be so pleased!" Kurt squealed and leaned across the table to kiss his boyfriend softly.

"You're welcome baby. I'd do anything to make you happy," Blaine smiled once breaking apart from the kiss. "That reminds me actually. I got you a little something for us being together for 3 weeks."

Kurt said back down in his seat and tilted his head when Blaine mentioned getting something, "You did? I didn't think about getting you anything… Now I feel bad."

"No, no don't. It's nothing too expensive, but just open it," Blaine said as he pulled out a small black box from the pockets in his blazer.

"Blaine, I like you and all but marriage already?" Kurt chuckled as he saw the box.

Blaine chuckled at the comment as he handed the present over to Kurt, "It's not an engagement ring babe don't worry but open it."

Kurt hesitantly took the gift and started unwrapping the nicely wrapped paper. Once the paper was un done, Kurt gasped out loud "Blaine you did not…"

"You haven't even opened it Kurt, you don't know what it is yet," Blaine smiled as he watched his reaction.

"But it's Burberry Blaine!" Kurt squealed as he opened the box and literally screamed. "NO WAY BLAINE!" This brought attention to them and Kurt blushed but it was over with in a second.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt and was happy with the surprise, "So you like it then?" He grinned.

"YES! Oh my god thank you!" Kurt squealed again as he leaned over and kissed Blaine. It was a classic black Burberry watch and those are not cheap.

"You're welcome. I knew Burberry was your favourite designer and I remember you talking to Chantelle about needing to go shopping for one so I bought it," Blaine smiled.

"It's Rachel, Blaine," Kurt chuckled then looked down at his watch, "I can't believe you got me this. I know it isn't cheap," Kurt said as he chewed on his lip.

"Don't worry about money gorgeous, I just wanted you to have something nice," Blaine smiled, trying to put off things about where the money may've come from.

"I really can't believe you did this," Kurt smiled, "You're the best boyfriend ever and I'm so glad I have you."

Blaine blushed softly and Kurt's words but it instantly reminded him of something Andrew had said to him on one of their first dates. Blaine was over Andrew but still had a special place in his heart and it does hurt when small things remind him of their love but he has Kurt now.

"You're blushing!" Kurt said in a sing-song kind of voice with a small grin.

"Well I am human baby," Blaine smiled.

"Cheeky," Kurt winked. Blaine's smile increased as he saw Kurt wink at him.

Their food came along shortly after that and they tucked in right away. The rest of the evening went well smoothly. It's better to go on a first date once you've been dating for a little bit then dating so things don't turn awkward.

Blaine made Kurt laugh on countless occasions without even trying and everyone likes to date guys who can make them laugh and Blaine did just that. This was a completely different side of Blaine to what most people saw at school, he was kind, caring and was smiling a lot more often. Perhaps Blaine was changing and the only person to thank that for is Kurt.

About an hour later, they finished up their food. They didn't bother with dessert as Kurt was trying to keep his figure and Blaine just didn't feel up for anything sweet. Kurt paid for their meals, since he was the one who asked Blaine out before they left Breadstix.

"I really enjoyed tonight," Blaine smiled as he looked over at Kurt as he drove

"I did too, thank you for saying yes and thank you for my gift" Kurt blushed.

"No problem, I just wanted my boyfriend to have a nice gift," Blaine shrugged because that's what he genuinely wanted.

"I still can't believe you bought it. There's no way it was cheap," Kurt said

"It wasn't but I have a bit of spare cash lying around," Blaine said calmly since he was telling the truth about that but didn't want to explain how.

"And you wasted it on me," Kurt said as he shook his head, "You're amazing Blaine."

"It wasn't wasted, you liked it so it wasn't a waste," Blaine said with a small smile.

Kurt had nothing to say and just smiled at how perfect his boyfriend was being. It felt weird being this attached to someone after such a short while especially to someone like Blaine.

Kurt pulled up and Blaine's mini mansion at about 10:30 and sighed sadly that their night was over. "Looks like we're here," Kurt said sadly.

"Yeah…" Blaine said as he looked at his home with a short pause, "Do you uh maybe wanna come in and stay over?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was taken aback by the question but smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that'd be cool. I'm just gonna have to text my dad to tell him where I am. Don't want him worrying."

Blaine nodded because he forgot what it was like for parents to care about his wellbeing and safety.

Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message asking if he could stay the night, Burt quickly replied saying yes but he had to give him Blaine's address, Kurt did just that so it was all okay.

"Dad says it's okay." Kurt smiled

"Alright, come one then," Blaine smiled as he got out of the car. Kurt followed and locked his car as he followed Blaine up the path. Blaine unlocked the door and they walked in.

"I think we have to house to ourselves, my aunt and uncle and cousin are out and I think Ronnie's out with friends from school," Blaine said as he shut the front door.

"Oh… okay, that's cool," Kurt said nervously because we all know what happens when two teenagers are left home alone.

"You don't sound sure babe," Blaine said as he looked at Kurt.

"No, I'm good I promise. It's just that I know what happens when people have houses to themselves," Kurt said as he bit his lip.

"Kurt. If you're not ready to have sex with me then I'm willing to wait for you. I'm not gonna pressure you to do it if you don't want too. That didn't even cross my mind, I just thought we could cuddle and watch a movie," Blaine said honestly.

Kurt blushed softly as he thought about what Blaine said, "It's not that I don't want to have sex with you, I really do it's just I don't want you to think it's too soon," Kurt said.

"It's never too soon. Just as long as you know you're ready," Blaine said as he moved in front of Kurt and kissed him softly.

"I'm ready Blaine," Kurt whispered against Blaine's slips.

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt again, "Please tell me you're sure and you won't regret it tomorrow morning," Blaine tried to joke but in all seriousness he was excited as hell.

"I am sure baby, now let's go," Kurt said sultrily and took Blaine's hand to lead him up the stairs to his room. Blaine loved this side of Kurt and instantly went along with it. The minute they reached Blaine's room, lips and hands were everywhere. Blaine's lips started making their way down Kurt's neck and Kurt's hands made their way down to Blaine's ass.

Moans started to fill the room as thing started to heat up some more. Both boys are hard and there was no denying it. Blaine's blazer and checked shirt was off somewhere on the floor and Kurt's hands were running down his abs. Kurt was shirtless too but Blaine's hands were focused on Kurt's soft, pert ass.

It didn't take long before they were both butt naked and were stumbling their way back to Blaine's bed. Blaine was on top of Kurt and grinding down against him so their cocks were rubbing against each other.

"Ah shit. That's good baby," Blaine groaned as he took hold of both their cocks and stroked them together.

"F-fuck!" Kurt moaned as he closed his eyes to enjoy some more of the pleasure. Blaine continued to grind down against Kurt as he reached into his bedside table to grab the lube. He opened up the cap and spread some on his two fingers before rubbing it at the rim of Kurt's entrance.

"This might hurt a little bit baby, tell me if it hurts too much then I'll stop," Blaine said as he continued to rub at his entrance. Kurt nodded, too overwhelmed by pleasure to respond.

Blaine saw Kurt nod his head before slipping one finger into his ass and started moving it in and out carefully. Kurt gasped at the initial burn but started moaning as he felt it turn into absolute bliss.

"That okay baby?" Blaine asked as he continued to work his fingers.

"God yes," Kurt moaned. Blaine smirked at how much Kurt was falling apart by just having one finger inside of him he couldn't wait to see what he'd look like when Blaine was inside.

"You ready for more?" Blaine asked as he slowed his finger and took it out

"Mhm," Kurt moaned as he felt the burn of not having anything inside to fill him. Blaine lubbed up his second finger and starts to push in slowly as the burn would be much more.

"Shit!" Kurt shouted as he felt the new stretch to his ass.

"You like that baby?" Blaine smirked as he started working his fingers inside faster as he scissored his hands to touch Kurt's prostate.

"FUCK!" Kurt screamed when Blaine touched his prostate because damn it felt good.

"That's right baby, you're gonna like my cock inside your tight little hole," Blaine smirked. He knew dirty talk worked for all the people he's had sex with and he knew it'd work with Kurt. Kurt moaned at his words as he ground down of Blaine's fingers.

"You ready for me now baby, ready to take this big cock?" Blaine teased.

"Y-yes please," Kurt pleaded softly.

Blaine complied and took his finger out of Kurt. He reached into his drawer for the condoms; he ripped it open and rolled it onto his cock before grabbing the lube and adding some more to try and make this as comfortable for Kurt as he could.

"This is gonna hurt baby but I'm gonna take it slow for you," Blaine said as he lined himself up and Kurt's entrance.

"O-okay, just fuck me please," Kurt whined as he started getting more impatient.

Blaine couldn't wait any longer before he slowly pushed into Kurt and fucked was he tight and man didn't it feel good.

"Holy fuck Kurt!" Blaine groaned as he finally bottomed out into Kurt.

"Ahhh, s-so big Blaine," Kurt said as he closed his eyes and bit on his lip.

"Tell me when to move," Blaine groaned as he stayed bottomed out in Kurt until he gave him the next instruction.

"M-move," Kurt gritted out.

Blaine nodded and started moving his hips back before slamming back into Kurt hard. Both boys were moaning at this point and didn't care who was to hear them at this point.

"Fuck Kurt, you're so tight for me gorgeous," Blaine groaned as he continued to work his hips. Kurt was so far gone at this point he wasn't able to speak.

"So good Blaine, so good," Kurt groaned

"Yes baby, take it for me, you take this cock so well," Blaine moaned as he sped his thrusts up.

"Just for you," Kurt panted as he felt himself draw closer to the edge.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum so hard. See what you do to me," Blaine said as he took hold of Kurt's cock and started stroking him.

"Fuck! I-I'm c-cuminng!" Kurt shouted as he came all over Blaine's hand.

"Shit! Take it baby, take it," Blaine said loudly as he kept his hips close to Kurt's ass as he came deep into the condom.

Both boys panted heavily as the came down from their high. Blaine pulled out of Kurt and flopped down next to Kurt, he took off the condom, tied it off and threw it into the bin.

"Damn you're good," Kurt panted as he turned to face Blaine.

"You are too. I hope I made your first time good," Blaine said as he bit his lip.

"It was perfect, thank you," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine softly.

"I'm glad I made it good for you," Blaine smiled as he threw the covers over them, "I can give you some pj's to wear later if you want."

"That would be great," Kurt smiled as he cuddled up close to Blaine. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's forehead as his eyes started to close heavily and within a few minutes Kurt was out like a light.

"Good night beautiful, I'll see you in the morning."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always great but haven't gotten any yet which make me sad **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n Heyyoo again. Sorry for the little bit of wait but I kinda had some writers block and I've kinda been watching loads of new programmes and I've started planning another fic so I'm distracted by all of that but here you go. Teeny time jump. Hope you enjoy**

I'm trying-7

A few weeks had gone by since Kurt and Blaine's date which lead to them having sex for the first time. The morning after was literally perfect, they stayed in bed all cuddled up until they were called downstairs for some breakfast with Ronnie. After that, all 3 boys stayed in their pj's for the rest of the day whilst Ronnie and Blaine played on the Xbox, Kurt watched and cheered on his boyfriend.

Because that day was so fun, Blaine asked Kurt if he could stay over another night and of course Burt had no issue with that since he knew where Blaine lived and had his aunt's number just in case of an emergency.

On the Sunday, Blaine took Kurt out shopping with the money from Jason's job a little while back since he didn't really have anything else to spend it on. Of course Kurt refused because he didn't want to be seen as a gold digger but Blaine insisted and picked out things he knew Kurt would like. Kurt felt bad for spending his money and ended up putting most of the items back and so only left with a Burberry scarf and coat.

After them having sex, it seemed to bring the two of them closer. They spent most of their time together at school, well as much as they could, but if they couldn't they would spend loads of time after school. Kurt wasn't being a bad friend to Rachel because he would always invite her along so she didn't feel left out. Although Blaine thought was very, very annoying at first he was starting to lighten up to her which really pleased Kurt.

It seems that Kurt was able to change Blaine because he is a completely different person to how he was on the first day of school which was great but not for Jason, he was very, very unhappy.

**Klaine**

It was a Thursday afternoon at Mckinley and Blaine and Kurt were in their chemistry class finishing up the project they were set at the beginning of the year.

"Have you got all the results from our last experiment?" Kurt asked as he looked over their print outs.

"Uh huh, they're right here," Blaine said as he took them out of his backpack.

"Thank you," Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine on the lips. Blaine grinned into the kiss and put his arms around Kurt's small frame and started sucking on his tongue. They didn't care that they were in the middle of class, in a homophobic school, in a homophobic town. If Kurt was gonna kiss his boyfriend he was gonna do it.

Their chemistry teacher gave them a disgusted look from the front of class and cleared his throat, "Boys. Please no making out in the back of my classroom, do that on your own time please."

Kurt jumped and pulled back from Blaine and blushed furiously, "Sorry sir."

"Don't worry sir, I'll be doing a lot more than kissing this sexy piece of ass," Blaine winked as he squeezed Kurt's ass and nibbled on his neck, leaving a small mark.

The chemistry teacher made another disgusted look and kept his focus on his newspaper he was reading. The boys could tell he wanted to say something else but wasn't allowed since he was a teacher and discriminating against two gay students could leave him in a lot of trouble.

"You're so embarrassing Blaine," Kurt smiled as he finished arranging their information.

"Oh I am?" Blaine smirked as he stood up and started placing kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Uh huh…" Kurt almost moaned

"You gonna tell me about that later?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Fuck," This time Kurt definitely moaned but it was quiet compared to the rest of the noise in the classroom. Blaine was satisfied at how much he was making Kurt fall apart and moved away, back to the experiment.

"You're a fucking tease Anderson," Kurt glared as he took a seat to try and relieve the strain on his now very erect cock.

"Tell me something I don't know," he winked. Kurt laughed and continued to jot a few things down when Blaine's phone started ringing.

"Babe, your phone is ringing," Kurt said since it seemed Blaine couldn't hear it.

"Oh! It is," Blaine laughed as he fiddled in his pocket and took out his phone. There were **a lot **of messages and missed calls on his phone from Jason and Ronnie.

**From Jason at 11:15am October 15th**

**Blaine. You better answer your fucking phone**

**ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE ANDERSON**

**I swear the next time I see you, you'll be taking your last breaths **

**Are you asking to be killed Blaine.**

**That's it you're dead**

**From RonRon 13:34PM October 15****th**

**Blaine answer your phone, Jason's mad as fuck**

**BLAINNNEE! I know you're in class now but seriously answer Jason**

**He's gonna kill you. And I'm not gonna have a best friend. Blaine just answer**

**YOU MISSED OUT ON A JOB AND HE'S GOING TO ATTACK YOU IN YOUR SLEEP**

**You're worrying me, please Blaine.**

Blaine looked worried and it must have been evident since Kurt asked if he was okay. "You okay baby? You look nervous."

Blaine quickly looked up from his phone and nodded, "What? Yeah, I'm cool," he lied.

"Okay. So are we hanging out today after school?" Kurt asked

"Um not today, I have something on," Blaine quickly said because he really did have something on.

"Okay, I'll see if Rach wants to do anything," Kurt smiled as he continued to write some notes down.

Blaine was now scared shitless. He was going to see Jason after school and from his previous knowledge, people that ignored him didn't get let off lightly. He'd spent so much time with Kurt these past few weeks.

The last period was almost over and it was finally time to go home well more like Blaine being beaten to a pulp. The students started to gather up all their books and put away equipment if they used it so they could all be dismissed on time. As the last few minutes of the lesson happened it looked as if Blaine was getting paler and paler.

"Babe are you sure you're okay? You look really nervous and sick," Kurt said as he put and arm on Blaine's.

"Yeah, I'm fine babe. Don't worry about me," Blaine lied and put on a fake smile which easily enough convinced Kurt.

The bell finally rang and Blaine was out of there in a flash. He barged past the students and made his way out of the school before the halls were filled with everyone else. Kurt kinda just stood there and left the class along with the others.

He waited outside Rachel's locker so they could get their daily gossip on.

**Klaine**

Blaine had finally had his motorbike fixed and so he quickly arrived at the park. He knew Jason and his goons would be at the park because Ronnie had texted him they were meeting.

Blaine decided to wait at the front of the park for Ronnie so they could go and meet Jason together. Both boys knew Jason was about to go crazy but it felt as if Jason would go easier on him if Ronnie was there. They walked in silence to the alleyway and that's where panic set in.

"Oh look who decided to show up!" Jason said as soon as he saw Blaine

"I-I know I haven't been there but please don't hurt me," Blaine pleaded when he saw how angry Jason looked and how his goons had bats.

"Why can't I hurt you Blaine?! Do you know how much money I've lost by just have that ginger idiot alone on the jobs? A whole fucking lot," Jason screamed. Blaine looked down because there was no excuse that would let him of the hook right now.

"You're really asking for a repeat of history aren't you? I know you have a new little toy, don't think I won't hurt him Blaine because I fucking will," Jason said before taking a swing at Blaine.

Blaine expected it but it didn't stop how much pain he just felt. He fell to the ground and held on to his cheek. Jason laughed at Blaine on the floor before taking a kick at him in the stomach, that hurt a lot more and so he gasped out in pain.

"Jason, I think that's enough," Ronnie said nervously as he saw Blaine weakly stand up and take a swing at Jason. Blaine hit him straight in the jaw and you could definitely hear the crack.

"Nah, that's not enough. The little bitch thinks this is a fight. Guys you know what to do but don't have too much fun," Jason said with a smug grin as he held on his jaw and walked away.

Blaine held on to his stomach and tried to limp away when the two goons turned Blaine around and started hitting him until he was on the floor. You didn't have to be deaf to hear the cracks of Blaine's ribs as each crash of the bat came down.

Ronnie jumped on one their backs to try and stop them from hurting Blaine. Ronnie was so light they threw him off and continued to batter Blaine. After a while they stopped and laughed at the sight of Blaine before strolling away as if it were nothing.

Blaine was a bloody pulp on the floor which instantly worried Ronnie; he crawled on the floor and checked his pulse. It was still there but by the sounds of what happened, Blaine wasn't walking anywhere.

Ronnie quickly called the ambulance and waited sat next to Blaine and stroked his bloody mess of curls as he waited.

"It'll be okay Blainers; the ambulance is on the way. You'll be okay in no time," Ronnie said although he was almost unresponsive but instead grumbled and made weak whimpering noises.

"Shh shh, don't make any noises buddy you'll be okay soon," Ronnie said worriedly as he looked around.

They sat in silence for a while until Ronnie heard the sound of the ambulance pulling up and the sound of footsteps running down the alleyway.

"What seems to be the problem?" a female paramedic asked as she knelt down to Blaine and started checking his pulse.

"Um, we were walking down here and we got jumped," Ronnie lied because he couldn't tell the truth.

"Do you know the weapons that were used?" She asked.

"Baseball bats," he said nervously.

"Have you been hurt? We can check you out in the ambulance," she said as she did a few more checks on Blaine.

"No I'm fine, just get him done first please," Ronnie said as he stood up.

"He'll be okay sweetie; he's just got a few broken ribs and a fractured arm. He'll be fixed up in a few weeks. What's his name?" she explained as she spoke into her walkie talkie on her shoulder.

"Blaine," Ronnie said.

"Okay, Blaine. We're gonna move you now okay? You'll be in a little pain at first but I promise we'll make you as comfortable as possible," she said as a few of her colleagues came around with a stretcher.

They put the stretcher down and slowly lifted Blaine up on to it. He whimpered softly but stopped once the paramedics got him all strapped up and moving again.

"Follow me sweetheart," the female paramedic said as she led Ronnie out to the ambulance.

They climbed into the ambulance and started driving away quickly. Ronnie sat next to Blaine on the bed and held his hand as a few other med team helped him.

"There have been a few blows to his head but I don't think there's any sign of swelling or bleeding in the brain, probably just a concussion but we'll see once we're at the hospital," one of them said as they got out their little light and started to flash it in his eyes.

"I know it looks bad but it's just a few scratches and bruises, nothing that won't heal in a little bit of time," the same paramedic said as she tried to comfort Ronnie since she could see the worry on his face.

"Thanks," Ronnie nodded and continued to hold his best friend's hand and hoped everything will be okay.

**Klaine**

They arrived at the hospital within 20 minutes and Blaine was hooked up to machines as soon as possible. Ronnie had called Aunt Sandra and his mother and were on their way.

Blaine had been put into a medically induced coma just in case of any damage to the brain but he was too been taken out of it pretty soon. Ronnie didn't know whether to call Kurt yet and so decided to tell him tomorrow so he doesn't worry and it's only family seeing him now anyways.

Sandra and Eleanor came rushing through the hospital to Blaine's room. The sisters barged through the door and both rushed over to Blaine's bed.

"What happened to him Ronnie?" Eleanor asked

"W-we got jumped and some guys attacked him," Ronnie lied

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sandra asked.

"N-no, I'm fine," Ronnie said

"Are you sure?" Sandra asked

"I'm fine Aunt Sandra, promise," he smiled softly.

"Did the doctors explain what was wrong with him Ronald?" Eleanor asked. She insisted on using his full name even though she'd known him for a lot of years.

"Um they said he had a few broken ribs and his right arm was fractured and they also put him in a medically induced coma because they don't know if there's a lot of damage to his brain," he explained, trying to remember what the doctors had already said.

"My poor baby," Eleanor said as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Ellie, do you wanna get something to eat?" Sandra asked.

"How do you expect me to eat when my baby's here looking like this," she said, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Hey don't bite my head off. I'm trying to be a good baby sister here," she said.

Eleanor and Sandra looked a lot like each other. They both had the olive skin and dark brown curly hair and lovely hazel/green eyes. You can totally see they were related and you could see Blaine was part of that too. Eleanor wore her hair in a bun almost all the time and was always dressed smartly but Sandra always had her hair loose or in a messy ponytail and dressed in your typical soccer mom clothes.

"Sorry Sandra, I just don't feel like eating right now," Ellie said as she sat on the other side of Blaine's bed.

"Its fine, I get it. Hey Ronners, why don't you head home? It's pretty late now and you've been through a lot," Sandra said as she walked over to Ronnie.

"I'm good, I wanna be here when he wakes up tomorrow," Ronnie said.

"You're a good boy Ronald," Eleanor smiled.

"Mrs A, you've known me for years. It's okay to call me Ronnie," he smiled at her.

"I know sweetheart, it's nothing against you personally," she smiled back and rubbed his hand that was holding Blaine's.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit just listening to the sounds of Blaine's heart monitor go up and down steadily when the door opened and a tall man with black hair a broad shoulders.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sanders and I've been taking care of Mr Anderson since he came in and I'd like to explain his injuries to you all," he said as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Is he alright?" Sandra asked as she held onto her sister's hand.

"Well. We took a scan of his brain and the tests that have come back are a little concerning. There isn't any bleeding which is lucky but it has swelled quite a lot which is why we've put him in the coma just to wait until it's stopped swelling because that can cause a lot of problems. His ribs have broken in awkward positions so they'll take a little bit of time to repair. His arm is fine and should heal perfectly normal. Do you have any questions?" he explained.

"Is he gonna be brain damaged?" Ronnie asked quietly

"No, we're hoping the swelling isn't that bad but from what we've seen it isn't," he reassured. Eleanor and Sandra let out a relieve sigh and nodded.

"When did you say you were going to take him out of the coma?" Sandra asked.

"Tomorrow morning, around 9am," he said

"Okay thank you," Ellie nodded

"I've got to be on my way but if you have any further question please find me and I'll ask them for you," Dr Sanders smiled.

"Thank you," Ellie said and with that Doctor Sanders was gone.

They returned their full attention back to Blaine, hoping there would be a change but there were none.

"Right, I'm starved, would you two like something to eat or drink?" Sandra asked

"I said I wasn't hungry Sandra," Ellie sighed

"Well I'm getting you food anyways. Ronnie, how about you?" she asked.

"I'm okay Auntie," he smiled as he watched Blaine.

"Alright, I'll bring back something anyways," Sandra said before she turned on her heel and left Blaine's room.

"This should be a long night," Ronnie sighed because yes, yes it was.

**Klaine**

The next day at school, Kurt was worried. Blaine hadn't texted or called him the night before and he didn't have a good morning text to wake up too. He didn't want to been seen as needy but it was unlike Blaine to totally ignore him.

He was in chemistry alone and decided to bring out his phone since the project was done and he had nothing to do. He frowned at the sight of no new texts and texted Blaine again.

_**Hey babe. Call or text back when you get this. I'm worried xx**_

The chances of Blaine replying back were low but it was worth the shot. There was no reply and so he pocketed his phone to try and divert his worries.

**Klaine**

Back at the hospital, it was 9am and so it was time for the doctors to get Blaine out of the coma. Sandra, Eleanor and Ronnie were at his bedside whilst Dr Sanders did what he needed.

Sandra was holding her older sister as they watch him being worked on. Ronnie was next to Sandra who was holding his hand tight, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

When they heard a sudden noise on Blaine's heart monitor they all panicked and tried to see what was going on but their worries where quickly put to one side when they heard a familiar grumble and groan.

"Looks like he's come out of it just fine," Dr Sanders smiled as he pulled out that same flashlight and did a quick check.

"Blaine!" Eleanor screamed and quickly ran over to his bedside to see her baby boy still bruised and battered.

"Careful Mrs Anderson, he's still a little fragile. Blaine, I'm gonna ask you a few questions just to make sure everything's alright, can you do that for me?" Dr sanders asked as he picked up his clipboard.

Blaine nodded a little but stopped since it gave him pain.

"Full name?"

"B-Blaine Devon Anderson," he mumbled.

"Age?"

"18"

"Birthday?"

"November 6th"

"Parents names?"

"Eleanor Julie Anderson and Robert John Anderson," he said.

Dr Sanders nodded as he jotted down the answers, "Good job Blaine. Everything seems to be in order but we'll run a few more tests just to be on the safe side." Eleanor nodded and watched him leave.

"W-what happened?" Blaine asked a little confused.

"You were attacked," Sandra said as she watched her nephew from the end of the bed.

"I was?" Blaine asked confused. Obviously he didn't remember what had happened.

"You were but Ronnie called the ambulance so there's not a lot of damage," Eleanor said.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yup," Ronnie smiled.

"Thanks man," Blaine smiled still a little confused. "Is Kurt here?"

"Shit! I didn't call him!" Ronnie said as he quickly pulled out his phone.

"Kurt? Who's Kurt?" Eleanor asked confused.

"He's Blaine's boyfriend!" Sandra said excitedly.

"Boyfriend? Blaine! How can you not tell you own mother?" She said in shock. Blaine laughed slightly instead of speaking as it hurt when he did.

"Oh don't worry Ellie, I haven't met him yet just heard a quick mention of his name," Sandra said with a laugh.

"Okay, that makes me feel better," Ellie laughed.

"Well you'll be meeting him pretty soon because he's on his way," Ronnie said as he slipped his phone back in his hoodie pocket.

**A/N finished Awh poor Blainers. The next chapter's just gonna pick up from there since I didn't want the chapters too long. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are always good. **


End file.
